Borrow My Glasses: Pillar Pair vignettes
by Seyyan
Summary: Nineteenth Vignette: GRAY CLOUDS. I felt sick; my stomach seemed to want to escape through my throat.
1. 1: Chaise Lounge

Hello everyone, Seyyan here, back with a vignette to soothe your hearts after the stabbing pain of "What Hurts The Most"

_Hello everyone, Seyyan here, back with a vignette to soothe your hearts after the stabbing pain of "What Hurts The Most". Actually, this is going to be a series of vignettes, but the first one's gonna be sweet. I hope you stick around for more._

0o0o0o0o0

**Borrow My Glasses: **A series of PoT vignettes featuring the Pillar Pair (Ryoma and Tezuka)

0o0o0o0o0

**Chaise Lounge**

By: Seyyan

07-13-08

"Kuni-bu, why do you love me?"

That simple question broke the stillness of the room. I was reading my law textbook on the chaise lounge, while Ryoma took a nap, his head on my lap. Or so I thought.

"Ryo, I thought you were napping."

A small pout appeared on his lips. "Kuni-bu, don't evade the question."

I mentally scratched my head, trying to rack my law-addled brain for an answer. "Well, what brought this on, then?"

He stood up and sat on my lap, taking away my book, marking the page carefully before putting it down. He knew that I always needed to keep tabs on my readings after all.

"I suddenly dreamt about our friends. You know, like Eiji and Fuji. They got together because Eiji was a good sport even though Fuji was sadistic and all that. And Monkey King and Oishi-mama, they got together because Monkey King was impressed by Oishi-mama's coddling and fussing. Kaidoh fell for Inui, because they're together a lot, though I really think that it's probably some sort of Stockholm Syndrome—"

"Ryo…" I lifted an eyebrow at that.

"What?" He shrugged his shoulders and continued. "And the two of us…well, why did you choose me? We're probably the least interesting couple ever."

I chuckled silently. He probably heard from one of our friends that we're boring people, since we don't really talk much in public.

"I'll just show it to you."

I pulled him closer towards my chest, gently getting him to put his entire body on top of mine.

"See?" I put my chin on his head. "Don't we fit this chaise lounge perfectly?"

Omake:

He stayed still and kept quiet.

"Ryo?"

Suddenly, he snuggled closer into my shirt. I almost didn't hear his sleepy mumble.

"I don't really get what you said, but I guess I could live with that."


	2. 2: Cottage Cheese

Hello again everyone

_Hello again everyone! Welcome to the second vignette of the Borrow My Glasses series, featuring the Pillar Pair. I would like to publicly thank the four people who took the time to tell me that they liked the first story. I hope that you will like this one, too!_

_And before I forget, __**I do not own the Prince of Tennis, nor any of the characters in it.**__I do own however the "cottage cheese" idea._

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Cottage Cheese**

**By Seyyan**

**07-15-08**

**0o0o0o0o0**

"I'm glad you have a day-off today, Kuni-bu."

I moaned. "Me too."

He was straddling my back, giving me a nice massage.

"Ah, Ryo, there! A bit higher. Harder!" I muffled another moan that threatened to come out when he tried to loosen up the knot on my shoulder.

He chuckled. I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Kuni-bu sounds so…provocative." He suddenly pause his hand motions.

"Ryo, why did you sto—"

He started trail feathery kisses down my back. "Mmm, but I like it."

It set off a burst of tingling sensations down my spine and straight to my groin. I couldn't help chuckling a bit.

"That tickles a bit."

"Hmm." I could feel his lips curl into a smirk on my left lower back. "Does it?"

He started nibbling on my shoulder. "What about this?"

I chuckled again. "Yes, it does."

I gently turned around to lie on my back and he automatically raised himself a bit to give me room before straddling my thighs. He lay his head on my chest and languidly drew swirls on it with his finger.

"I wish we could spend more days like this, Kuni-bu. Just lazing around the house with just the two of us."

Suddenly, he lifted his head to look at my eyes.

"Kuni-bu, are we going to have days like this when we're older?"

I gently smiled at his mildly troubled expression. "Of course. Until we're both gray and hobbling. And possibly bedridden."

He leaned into my chest again and chuckled. "Mou, you have such a weird notion of romance."

"Because I'm your boring lover." I feigned hurt, curious at how he will react.

"Eh, you're not boring at all." He pulled us both to a sitting position and slyly smirked. "Who knew that you were such an animal in bed? You're like a panther stalking its prey, baring fangs so ferociously—"

A series of loud knocks interrupted his sentence. He groaned at the interruption.

"Mou…"

"Yo, Ryoma! I know you're there! I saw your car in the garage!" A muffled voice floated from the other side of our front door.

"Grr…Go away, Kev. No one's home!" He stubbornly clung to me, trying to ignore his foster brother at our front door.

"You're so cruel, I'm going to tell Tezuka that his cute lover is so cruel to his brother."

I raised an eyebrow at him, and he glared back at me, as if mentally willing me not to welcome his American brother. After a few seconds, he finally sighed and gave in.

"No need to tell me that, Kevin. Ryoma's on his way to the door." I called out to Kevin as Ryoma trudged to the front door.

"What are you doing here Kev—oof!"

"I missed you so much Ryoma! I have so many things to tell you! Can I stay over for dinner?"

"No!" "Yes."

"Kuni-bu…" He pouted at me.

"Ryo, you haven't seen your brother for a long time."

"But, but, it's your _special day off!"_ He whispered the last part as if desperate to make me agree with him.

"Don't worry about it, I'll cook for us."

He sighed in defeat. "No. I'll cook. It's your day off after all."

"Ooh, Ryoma knows how to cook!" Kevin taunted his brother.

Suddenly, a wide smirk appeared on Ryoma's face, the kind that reminded me so much of a certain sadistic genius.

"That I do, Kev. That I do."

"Ryo…" I placed my hand on his shoulder warningly.

"Don't worry Kuni-bu, I can handle everything. Just sit down there with Kev and talk or watch a movie or something. I'll be done cooking in about an hour, ok?"

Without even waiting for my reply, he walked to the kitchen with a…bounce on his steps? Well, that's definitely looking suspicious.

"Well, I guess he'll be taking care of that. What do you want to do, Kevin?"

He plopped down on the couch with a comfortable air. I sat down on my usual chair right across the couch.

"We-ell," he drawled out. "I have a deck of cards with me. Wanna play Go Fish?"

"Go…Fish?"

"What? It's the only card game I'm good at. Prepare yourself to be creamed, Tezuka!"

And so we spent the next hour and a half playing Go Fish. Actually, Kevin WAS pretty good at Go Fish. Too bad for him, I'm better. I suppose, seven years with Ryoma gave me that unfair advantage.

"ARGH! I can't believe I lost to Tezuka for the fifth time in a—"

"Kuni-bu, Kev," Ryoma called out from the dining room. "Dinner's served."

"Let's head to the table, Kevin." I quirked a smile at him, mildly wondering if he'll take that as a challenge.

"You're so cruel, too! Ryoma, your boyfriend slaughtered me at Go Fish!"

"Oh really? Good for you Kev."

"I thought you guys weren't supposed to be sadistic?"

Sadistic? Oh no, we're not being sadistic at all. Compared to a certain genius we're actually…kind.

With a quick 'itadakimasu', all three of us began to eat our dinner, which was penne pasta with parsley and mushroom sauce, with some grated white stuff added to it. Knowing Ryoma, it's probably tofu.

"Ryoma, what's this white stuff? If it's tofu—"

"If you don't want it, then don't eat it, Kev. It's cottage cheese."

Kevin looked at his plate skeptically, while Ryoma looked at him with an 'angelic' face.

"Cottage cheese…" He gingerly speared a penne shell with his fork and put it in his mouth. I could almost laugh at Ryoma's eager expression.

"…It's actually good! Wow, Ryoma, I never knew cottage cheese works well with tomato sauce, too!"

"Of course. I'm a genius."

I silently wondered if Kevin would ever realize that Ryoma was playing a prank on him.

**0o0o0o0o0**

_Please take the time to tell me your thoughts about this vignette. Thank you for reading!_


	3. 3: Quietude

Quietude

_This is the third vignette in the Borrow My Glasses series. As you may have noticed, all the stories are from Tezuka's point of view, hence the title._

_For this vignette, it's a different kind of relationship. I won't tell you any more details, since that would spoil the story. _

_Ah, yes. __**I do not own the Prince of Tennis.**_

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Quietude**

**By Seyyan**

**07-17-08**

I unlocked the door to let both of us into our hotel suite. Even though, today was an exhausting day, I feel twice as exhausted as I should.

"Did you have fun today, Ryoma?"

My mute companion gave me a wide grin and nodded his head enthusiastically.

_I had a great time! Thank you for taking me to the amusement park._

He always kept a thick notepad in his pocket to be able to converse with me. Actually, he knows sign language, but I've only been taking care of him for less than a year, so I haven't mastered the more complex sign words yet.

"I'm glad."

_Are we going to do this again?_

I hesitated. Will we be able to ever do this again? The way things are now, it doesn't seem likely.

"…Maybe." I looked into his eyes and tried to smile. "If you keep being a good boy."

He stood up and nodded his head rather vigorously. I chuckled at his actions. If his head wasn't attached to his neck, I'm sure it would've flown to the other side of the room.

_I will! I promise! Because I really like you, Mr. Tezuka, and I want to make you happy._

"That's good, Ryoma. But I also want you to be good for yourself. Do you understand?"

He nodded solemnly, stifling a yawn at the same time. When he wasn't able to keep his lips closed, he pinked in embarrassment.

"That's alright. We've had a long day, so now we have to rest._ Good night, Ryoma. _Have the most pleasant dreams." I bid him 'good night' in signs. It was one of the few signs I could remember.

"_Good night, Mr. Tezuka,"_ he signed back and headed to his room.

When he closed his door, I let out a soft sigh. It was time to explain things to him. I headed towards the desk and took out several sheets of paper and a pen.

_Dear Ryoma,_

_I have never regretted choosing to take care of you, from the moment I saw you in the orphanage. I thought to myself, "Here's a person that needs someone as much as I do." And you just proved that when you gave me your warm smile and welcomed me as if we were really family._

_It was never that difficult to care for you. You always showed me how you need me, and I learned how to respond to it. We're a great team, you and I, and I believe that you know that well._

_I always believed that we would stay together. Sometimes, I would selfishly wish that there was no one else in the world for you but me. But you know, selfish wishes are rarely granted. And mine wasn't granted this time._

_Maybe, it's Fate telling us that it's time to be with your real family, with your real parents, who I believe love you as much as I do. I'm letting you go to them. I will not put up a fight._

_Please don't think that I am giving you up, that you're not special to me anymore. You are my special person, more important to me than anything else in the world. I will always think of you and pray that you are happy and well. And someday, when you decide that you want to see me, I will eagerly wait for you._

_Always wishing for your happiness,_

_Yours truly,_

_Kunimitsu Tezuka_

Trembling, I folded the letter and inserted it in the envelope with his name. I looked at the time. 10:47. His parents will be coming over by 11 and sharp, I suppose. I sighed.

As quietly as I could, I opened and his bedroom door, my eyes taking a few seconds to adjust to the room's darkness. Roving my eyes, I found his small backpack at the foot of the bed. I strode towards and placed the envelope in the main pocket. It's something for him to read later.

He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. It's as if, he isn't dragged down by the burdens of everyday life. And that's how it should be.

Before I knew it, there was a sharp rap on our suite door. I looked at my watch. 10:58. They really did come on time.

As I walked towards the door, my heart felt more and more suffocated with each step.

"Finally, thank you for opening the door, Mr. Tezuka."

"Please do come in Lord Echizen, Lady Echizen."

I stepped aside to let the aristocratic couple in, their servant carrying their luggage for them.

"Where's my son?" Lord Echizen sat on the couch with a frown. "Why don't you bring him to us?"

"Sir, he is already sleeping. He has had a full day at the amusement park." I inwardly smiled at the thought.

"My lord, don't be too upset." Lady Echizen tried to pacify her husband. "I want to see our son as much as you do, but we shall see him tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

The lord sighed. "Yes, yes of course."

The lady turned to me, a polite smile on her face. "Mr. Tezuka, thank you for taking care of our son."

"I assure you, it was no problem."

The lord cleared his throat. "I suppose, you'll be wanting a reward for your service—"

"With all due respect, Lord Echizen, I have no intention of claiming any reward for taking care of Ryoma, nor do I have any intention of imposing on you any longer." I tried to calm myself. It's not wise to be angry in front of these people.

"Very well." The lord clapped his hand to call for his servant. "We have arranged for our chauffer to drive you home tonight. I assume you are ready to leave?"

"…I understand. Good night sir, madam." I stood up to follow the servant who was going to drive me to my house. I don't feel that it's 'home' any longer. Wherever Ryoma is, that is my home.

I dared not turn around and look at Ryoma's bedroom door. This way, I can fool myself that Ryoma is right beside me, and going home with me.

**0o0o0o0o0**

_Originally, I wanted this to be a war story. Tezuka and his squad found mute and orphaned Ryoma in the battlefield, so he takes him in. I even researched military ranking so that I wouldn't embarrass myself in case a military person reads this. In the end, I had to abandon the idea and stick with this one instead._

_Oh, and one tiny question for people in the US Army. What does a "Specialist" do exactly?_

_Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think._


	4. 4: Pixelated

Pixelated

_Hello everyone! This is the fourth vignette in the series, Borrow My Glasses featuring the Pillar Pair. A shoutout to tezuKunimitsu and tUrNtOfAcEtHiSwAy. Thanks for the PMs! I know I already replied to those, but I just want to say, thanks for subliminal nagging! If you hadn't made me feel paranoid (even if it was completely unintentional), I would've postponed this chapter to tomorrow. Of course, I'm also thanking those who leave their reviews. They're so much fun to read. And I'm also thanking those who read and don't leave reviews. I just wish I knew what you thought about this whole hullabaloo._

_Moving on: __**I don't own the Prince of Tennis, nor any of the characters in it.**_

0o0o0o0o0

**Pixelated**

**By Seyyan**

**07-18-08**

"Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself, Ryo?" I felt worried leaving him in the apartment all by himself. Last time I had a study group meeting at a classmate's house, he played the entire time and forgot to lock the doors. Somebody almost broke into our house.

"Yes, Kuni-bu. Don't worry so much. You'll only be gone a couple of hours."

I sighed. I really didn't want to leave.

"Go on now," he started pushing me towards the front door. "Your study group will be waiting for you."

"I don't really need to be in the group that badly—"

"Kuni—"

"I mean, I can study by myself—"

"Kuni-bu—"

I stopped and turned to face him. "I don't want to leave you by yourself, Ryoma."

He gave a long-suffering sigh. "Look, this is your final semester, and I do understand how important this is for you. I know that you have to go to your study group to prepare for your mock exam."

"But what about you? What will you do here by yourself?"

"Well," he looked at his hands. "I can find something to entertain myself." He started pushing me again. "Now, go to your study group. I'll see you later."

Before I even got the chance to say goodbye, he already closed the door in my face. This is terrible. I'm beginning to be more like Oishi…

I began walking to my classmate's house. Thankfully, it was just three blocks away from mine and Ryoma's.

While walking I let my mind roam on my finished readings, mentally listing down terms and concepts that were still somewhat vague to me. Before I knew it, I was already in front of my classmate's house.

I rang the doorbell twice before I got inside. My classmate showed me into the kitchen, where everyone was waiting, their books open and pens poised. I sat down and we began reviewing.

Thankfully, two hours passed by quickly, and we managed to cover almost half of the topics needed for our mock exam in two weeks. My groupmates still wanted to hang out and relax, but I declined their invitation, anxious to go home to Ryoma.

So anxious was I that I managed to reach our house in half the time it took me to get to my classmate's.

As quickly as I could, I opened the door. To my surprise, there was a "new" pair of shoes sitting beside our shoe rack. Must be Momoshiro's.

I walked into the dark living room. They must be playing video games again. Sighing softly, I headed to the den, where our television was. I couldn't help overhear their conversation.

"No, no! Go to the side! The side!"

"Which side?!"

"Twist it! Twist it!...Oi senpai! Not there!"

"What are you talking about?! Argh! You made me miss!"

"The left! The left!"

"No! No! I'm gonna die!"

"Use that one to clear it!"

"YES! YES! You can't beat me now!"

"Baka senpai! I'm helping you because if I leave you alone, you'll die!"

"Oh no! They're coming in much faster! What do I do?!"

"Just calm down—"

"WAAH! Echizen, help!"

"Oi, twist that! To the left! The left!

"WAAH! Which left?!"

"The right! The left! Twist it! Near the center! Straight—"

"WAAH! WAAH—game over?!"

I chuckled to myself. It was rare that Momoshiro was creamed by Ryoma in a video game. I wondered what the game was. Maybe a new version of _Medal of Honor_. It's really hard to shoot accurately in that game.

I opened the door. Once again, the room was dark.

"I'm home, Ryo."

His head swiveled sharply to my direction. He dropped the controller on the ottoman and ran to me. He hugged me so quickly that air was knocked out of my lungs for a second.

"Welcome home, Kuni-bu."

"Ah," Momoshiro scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry to intrude, Buchou."

"Thank you for accompanying Ryoma." I looked back at Ryoma, an eyebrow raised. "You forgot to turn on the lights again."

"Ah! That's 'cause we were too preoccupied with Momo-senpai losing so much."

"Hey!"

I quirked a smile at them both. "What were you playing anyway?"

Ryoma started snickering loudly, while Momoshiro was blushing, most likely in embarrassment.

I strode to the front of the television. "You were playing…Classic Tetris?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Isn't Tetris such an addicting game? If I could only have one game in the world, I would choose Tetris hands down._

_(I'm secretly terrified of games that require lots and lots of buttons to be pushed in certain sequences. I've only recently begun to enjoy playing Brawl. I was like, "Oh, so I don't need to press this button." And, "I wanna have it!" while pathetically jumping and missing the flying ball thingy that gives you a special move, whatever it's called. Sorry, bro.)_

_Tell me what you think. See you in the next one!_


	5. 5: Craigslist

Craigslist Missed Connections

_Hello everyone! Thank you for 1200+ hits!_

_This is the fifth vignette in the series Borrow My Glasses featuring the Pillar Pair. This one is kinda special in a sense that I was inspired and therefore used the Real Thing. Which brings me to my second point. __**I do not own the Prince of Tennis and the characters in it. I also am not connected in any way to Craigslist, nor to the LA Times.**_

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Craigslist:**_**Missed Connections**_

By Seyyan

07-22-08

I sighed as I checked my email. No replies yet. Oh, well. It's just been a week, but I really want to see him again.

The phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Kunimitsu Tezuka?" A somewhat serious-perky female voice answered on the other line.

"Yes?"

"Oh, great! I'm Kathy Hampton of the LA Times. **(1)** I sent you an email a couple of days ago, regarding your post on the Missed Connections section of Craigslist?"

I blinked in remembrance. "Ah, yes, I received your email about the interview and I sent a reply."

"Yes, yes. I just wanted to confirm our interview today."

I glanced at my calendar. I had cleared my schedule today for the interview.

"Today will be fine, Ms. Hampton."

"Great! So, I'll see you at XX Park, at the tennis courts at 6:00PM."

"Ok."

"Bring your tennis gear, please. Oh, and the water bottle. See you!"

I gently returned the phone to its cradle. The interview, huh. Although I'm not too confident of being in front of the camera, the possibility of meeting him again still overweighs it.

2:35 PM. I still have a few more hours to spare. As quickly as I could, I finished the server updates for today. I have a budding video posting website called EyesGlued. It's not as big as Youtube, but it helps pay the bills.

With a final 'enter', I turned off the monitor and headed towards the bathroom. 4:47 PM. I only had about an hour left. I took a quick shower and dressed up in my tennis outfit. 5:15 PM. I grabbed my tennis bag, the water bottle inside. With a final look at clock, I locked the door and went to my car.

I arrived at the tennis courts ten minutes before six. There was a rather active lady and a cameraman talking on the bench. The lady turned and saw me.

"Are you Kunimitsu Tezuka?"

"Yes, I am."

"Great!" She squealed excitedly, while the cameraman rolled his eyes. "You look more handsome than I imagined! Ooh, and hot too!"

I stood there not knowing how to react. The cameraman must've noticed my discomfort and cleared his throat.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Tezuka. I'm Derek Sparks, and I'll be your cameraman for today. Right, Ms. Kathy?"

"Ah, yes." She cleared hear throat and straightened her jacket. "Onto business. This is what I was thinking of."

She showed me a storyboard and explained the whole thing: the backgrounds, the camera shots, and how long it was going to be. I was fascinated by how complex she made it seem for a 2-minute video.

"The only thing you're going to have to worry about is what you are going to say. You have prepared your story, right?"

I nodded as I fingered the piece of paper in my pocket.

"Great! Now, let's see the water bottle."

I took out the red and white water bottle from my tennis bag, the black kanji characters gleaming in the afternoon light. The reporter looked confused at the kanji.

"It's in Japanese characters. It says, 'Ryoma'."

"O-oh." She handed the water bottle back to me and explained when she wanted it to appear in the video.

"Great! Now we're ready to shoot the video! Mr. Tezuka, please stand over there. Take one more step back. And, action!"

"It was a week ago at the tennis courts in the XX Park. I was coaching my students as usual. But that day, there was this Japanese man with excellent tennis form playing in the court next to the one I was using. I couldn't help watching him as he soundly defeated his opponent. He looked at me, his golden eyes seemingly smirking. Suddenly, one of my students cried out in pain. He had sprained his ankle in the game. I sent one of my students to the shower room with a cloth and told him to soak the cloth in cold water.

"As I was rifling through my things for the first aid kit, a voice spoke behind me and said, 'Do you need any help?' I looked up and it was the same tennis player who I was looking at earlier. I asked him if he happened to have some ice. He smirked at me and went through his bag, taking out a water bottle. He shook it and put it back. Then, he took out another water bottle. He shook it, and we both heard the sound of ice cubes. He gave it to me. I was preoccupied with fixing my students foot, that when I looked up to thank him, he was already gone, leaving the water bottle in my hands.

"I looked at the water bottle and saw his name written in Kanji." I paused for a while as I pointed to the characters. "Ryoma, if you see this video, I hope you contact me so I can thank you for that day. And maybe we can have a game of tennis, too."

"And, cut!" I was startled at Ms. Hampton's voice. I had been too focused at the camera's eye the entire time.

"That was great, Mr. Tezuka! What a great story!" She clasped her hands together and looked at the darkening sky.

"I think that's a wrap, people! Thanks for letting us interview you, Mr. Tezuka." She smiled at me.

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity." I smiled back.

"What a cool smile!" She squealed in glee as the cameraman once again rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, Ms. Kathy. Help me pack up our stuff."

"Okay, okay. Just let me say goodbye to Mr. Tezuka." She walked up to me as I was packing up my stuff that we used in the video.

"I'll let you know when we're going to post the video online." She leaned closer. "Oh, and I hope you and 'Ryoma' end up together." She giggled as she ran back to her cameraman.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**(1) **Ms. Kathy Hampton is based on the name of the actual LA Times reporter Katy Newton who is working on the _I C U: Los Angeles Connections_ article. I do not actually know her, nor have I seen a picture of her, so I do not know if she actually "squeals" in real life. I guess this makes Kathy Hampton an original character, then.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_I thought it was a pretty cool idea, so I tried to write it in the context of the Pillar Pair. Actually, I was originally thinking of using the "Cinderfella" story, because it was really cute. But somehow, I couldn't imagine Ryoma or Tezuka bumping into the other and only realizing he was missing a shoe after quite some time. Still, that was a cute story, and I do hope those women get to meet him._

_If you're interested in seeing the actual videos, go to http www. latimes. com/ theguide/ la-icu,0,7058952.htmlstory#/ ?p10_

_It's really interesting. But if you look at the actual listing at Craigslist, it's rather bland. I mean, seriously. Spruce up the site a bit!_

_One last thing. I making a bet with myself that tUrNtOfAcEtHiSwAy (did I do that right?) will be the first one to review this chapter. If I'm right, I get to make an interlude vignette from Ryoma's perspective. If I'm wrong, I'm going to try writing a Golden Pair oneshot for the first time._


	6. 6: Chess

_Hello minna-san! This is the sixth vignette (which actually turned out more like a oneshot)in the Borrow My Glasses series. You must've been annoyed that the frequency of updates was disrupted. To tell you the truth, I have a half-ass excuse for it that is actually true. My web browser failed. Yes, people. I am one of those who are so Firefox dependent that I have no other browser, aside from my MSN Explorer, for which I am truly grateful for, but I never want to use again. In short, I re-installed Firefox several times, but it kept on failing, so I ended up using good old IE, which frankly, I haven't used for three years. (Yikes!) _

_So now, I bring to you this very special vignette. It's an AU, no real OC's, and there's actual Pillar Pair._

_As always, __**I do not own the Prince of Tennis, nor any of the characters in it.**_

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Chess**

**By Seyyan**

**07-30-08**

I gently shoved him towards the terminal, placing his hand-carry luggage in his hands.

"Kuni-bu, I really don't want to go." He looked at me, his eyes glimmering with sadness and worry.

I was so tempted to not let him go, but he has to. He has to.

"Ryoma, you know you have to go. You're a very important person. The most important person to all of us. You know that."

"But I only want to be important to you! Why do we have to be apart?"

I sighed. "Ryoma…"

"Prince Ryoma, we have to go!" One of the attendants rushed towards us, his concern and panic just simmering below the surface.

"Kuni-bu…Why can't you come with me?" His hand tightened its grip on my wrist.

I leaned down towards him and titled his face to meet mine. Tears were beginning to form at the corner of his eyes. Gently, I touched my lips to his. My heart hurt.

He frantically placed his arms around my neck, his bag falling on the floor. He didn't want us to be apart, as did I. I could feel him trembling. Or was it me?

"Prince Ryoma…" As gently as I could, I pulled away from him and pushed him towards the attendant who had picked up his bag.

"It's time, Ryoma." I placed one last kiss on his hand before turning around. I couldn't bear the look of betrayal on his face.

"No. NO! Let go of me! Kuni-bu! Kunimitsu! Promise me you'll come to me! Promise me!"

I dared to look at him once more as he was led towards the plane which was going to take him to a safer place.

"I promise…"

I left the whispered promise in the terminal and walked out into the chaos.

"Prime Minister, we have updates on the enemy invasion." I hardened my heart to face the situation.

"Report."

"Well," the commander cleared his throat. "The enemy has completely ravaged the countryside. There were innumerable casualties. So far, we have no idea if there were any survivors. The enemy has also begun their assault on the palace. We have tried to strengthen the barricades, but we fear that it will be broken down by tomorrow morning, so we have begun evacuating the staff as well as important documents through the underground chambers."

"Where are they being evacuated to? When will they get there?"

He unrolled the blueprints of the palace grounds. "Sir, if you look at this area, you will see the entrance to the Forbidden Forest. The underground chambers lead to the middle of the Forbidden Forest, right where the Kale River lies. The chambers in that area are much comfortable and are designed to house a hundred people. There are also some food and weapons stored there."

"Very well. Thank you, commander."

I turned towards the terrain map of our country. Our country was divided by a mountain range towards the middle. The enemy has already destroyed the other half, but they were only beginning their assault on this half. I wondered about the underground chambers. History books said that kings of old have built underground chambers crisscrossing the entire country. I haven't been able to check them all, but as far as I know, the chambers in this side of the country are still in good condition. If the chambers on the other side are still open, we could try to save the survivors there, if there were any, and hopefully rally them into a working army.

"Prime Minister! Please look at this!"

I rushed to the computer terminal where the panicking soldier was and looked at the screen. To my horror, two red dots, enemy planes, have begun to tail Ryoma's plane.

"Do we have any pilots on the ground?"

"No sir. They have all been deployed and are still fending off enemy fighters."

I couldn't let the enemy hinder Ryoma from escaping. He's important to me, but more than that, he's important to our people, and our people's survival. He comes first before all of us.

"Very well." I turned to my assistant/trainee. "Give me a plane."

"But sir—"

I glared at him. "Can you fly a plane?"

He faltered. "No sir, but—"

"That settles it, then. Prepare my flight suit."

I saw the general coming towards me, probably to talk me out of the idea.

"Prime Minister, with all due respect, we cannot afford to lose you."

"General, if you have forgotten, we cannot afford to lose the Prince." A lower-ranking soldier handed me my flight suit. "And General, you were given your rank because you have the ability. Until Assistant Prime Minister Oishi arrives, you will be in charge of the defense in his place."

"…I understand." He bowed his head in resignation.

"Very well. I must hurry." I ran towards the hangar, my trainee right behind me. The hangar mechanics have already prepared my plane, so I quickly boarded it."

"Sir," I paused from putting on my helmet and looked at my trainee, who looked like he was about to cry. "Please don't die."

I smiled at him, though it was watered down by the grimness of the situation. "All of us have to die sometime."

He nodded his head and stepped away as I began starting the plane.

I haven't flown a plane in quite a while, not since I was made Prime Minister, so I made two tight loops before zooming towards the enemy.

"Alpha Fox, Alpha Fox, this is Fox Den. Can you hear me? Over." The radio crackled to life.

"Fox Den, this Alpha Fox, please relay the coordinates at once."

"Copy that, Alpha Fox. The coordinates are XX-XXX-XX **(1)**. The enemy planes are approaching at the speed of XX mph. **(2)**"

"Roger that, Fox Den. Over and out." I inputted the coordinates and made a sharp turn towards Ryoma's plane.

Hold on Ryoma, I'm coming.

When I got there, I could barely see the planes tailing Ryoma. They must be stealth planes. I wondered if the pilot had any idea they were being tailed.

"Fox Carrier, this is Alpha Fox."

"Alpha Fox, this is Fox Carrier. We read you, over."

"Fox Carrier," I glanced at my radar screen, "Do you have knowledge of two enemy planes tailing you? Over."

"Negative, Alpha Fox. There are no other planes appearing in our radar, over."

No planes on their radar? They must be hiding their signals well.

"No planes are appearing in my radar right now, Fox Carrier, but Fox Den has them."

"Alpha Fox, do we change course?"

"Fox Carrier, please put Fox Tail on, over."

"Roger that, Alpha Fox."

I glanced at my radar again. The planes weren't appearing yet, but if they were going to hold course and speed, they should be coming in a few more minutes.

"Alpha Fox, this is Fox Tail, over."

"Fox Tail, this is Alpha—"

"Kuni-bu?!" I winced. He must've been shocked to forget radio protocol.

"Fox Tail, please follow proper protocol—"

"Alpha Fox, why are you flying?"

"Fox Tail, I'm here to accompany you to our borders. You will be making a slight course change."

"Alpha Fox, are you going to accompany us to our destination?" I could hear the hope in his voice.

"…Negative, Fox Tail. I will only escort you to the border."

I somehow knew that he was feeling helpless in that plane. I really do want to be with him

My radar began beeping regularly. The enemy planes were already within range. I had been careless for a moment.

"Fox Carrier, this is Alpha Fox. Can you read the enemy planes on your radar now?"

"Affirmative, Alpha Fox. What course shall we take?"

"…Take the East Southeast course and follow through until Destination B. Upon arrival, you will receive further instructions from Fox Den."

"Roger that, Alpha Fox. Over and out."

I watched Ryoma's plane make the necessary course change before turning my attention to the two fighter planes.

"Fox Den, this Alpha Fox. Engaging enemy now."

"Roger that."

As I was trying to catch the fighter planes in my crosshair, I briefly wondered if Ryoma was looking out his window.

I had locked on one of the planes now. As quickly as I could, I pressed the trigger, releasing my homing missile. I hit the plane and it exploded into flames.

"One down."

I started chasing the other plane. He was probably more experienced than the other pilot, because he kept evading me. He looped behind me, but I also looped behind him. I switched my artillery to bullets, not wanting to waste my last two homing missiles. I pressed the trigger releasing a rain of bullets his way, but he dodged them and headed towards the cliffs. I chased him through the sharp twists and turns of the cliffs as he flew low. He was such a sneaky bastard.

Suddenly, he disappeared. I turned around and I saw him chasing Ryoma's plane again. Making a quick loop, I zoomed towards him and tried to lock on him. He was getting close to Ryoma's plane. I did a quick loop to get ahead of him, facing him head on. My sights locked on him, and I quickly switched to missile and pressed the trigger.

But he shot me with his bullets. I watched the plane burst into flames, even as my own was beeping in alarm.

"Fox Den, this is Alpha Fox. I got shot. I'm heading towards base now."

"Alpha Fox! There's an enemy bomber heading towards you, over."

What? I looked below me and there it was in all its sinister glory. A black and grey bomber, bearing the enemy's insignia. As quickly as I could, I got into position, ready to deploy my last missile. I pressed the trigger. Suddenly, the screen flashed red, "Failure to Deploy" across it in bold letters.

I tried pressing the trigger again. It was just making those stuck clicking sounds.

"Fox Den, this is Alpha Fox. My missile won't deploy!"

"Try to stall it as much as you can! We're sending reinforcements to you right away!"

There was nothing else I can do. I switched to my bullets and pressed the trigger. The bomber wasn't even taking that much damage! Damn it.

"Fox Den, where are the reinforcements? I can't hold them much longer!"

"Alpha Fox, they're coming in approximately four minutes."

"Four minutes?! I can't hold them off that long! They're coming to close to Fox Carrier!"

I did another loop to get ahead of the bomber, but it was getting close too fast. The reinforcements were still a couple of minutes away, and I couldn't risk them getting close to Ryoma. There was no other choice.

"Fox Den, I'm initiating Last Resort, over."

"Negative, Alpha Fox! Wait for the reinforcements!"

"I…I can't they're coming too fast too soon."

"Alpha Fox! Alpha Fox!" I ignored the Base's call.

"Fox Carrier, this is Alpha Fox, over."

"Alpha Fox, we read you."

"Fox Carrier, it seems that I might not be able to escort you to the border."

"Alpha Fox!" Ryoma must've taken the radio from the pilot.

"I'm sorry, Fox Tail. Base has sent reinforcements to escort you in my place."

"No! No!" The bomber was getting really close now.

"Ma-chan, I love you." I activated the Last Resort sequence. The button glowed red in the dark confines of my cockpit.

"Kuni, you can't do this to me! NO!"

I smiled bitterly to myself. My eyes were starting to tear up. "I love you. I'll wait for you on the other side."

I pressed the button and let go of the stick, allowing the plane to navigate its way to the bomber.

"Kuni! Why, Kuni?"

10…9…8…

"This is how to play chess, Ma-chan. You have to protect your King."

3…2…1…

**0.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**(1), (2):** I just couldn't BS my way through the coordinates and the speed. I don't know how to fly a plane yet.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Yahoi! Finally, the warfic I wanted! Well, this wasn't really what I had in mind, but it turned out better than I expected. And I was more inspired with this one, too. The technical terms were fun to play with. Actually, my dad was a big fan of "Air Wolf", so it kind of carried over to me. I don't think I know enough to write a Full Metal Panic fic yet, though._

_Actually, I wanted to write an earthquake fic. Yesterday, there was a 5.4 earthquake in my area (those who watch the news can pretty much guess where I live) just before noon. There wasn't any damage to my house, thankfully, though it was certainly quite a scare. My bed's very rickety, so the shaking was amplified. I suddenly remembered the time I was in a car accident. Anyhow, I'm ok now, but more eager to stock up on supplies for the Big One._

_Oh, and before I forget. Thanks so much for your PM's! Especially PhoenixShadow and YaoiIsLove. I still owe you two a reply. TezuKunimitsu, I'm really curious as to how you would react to this. (Sa hindi aggressive manner, ha. n.n)_

_One last thing. I haven't started the GP oneshot yet. For those who look forward to it, honto ni gomen nasai._

_Please leave a review…_


	7. 7: Towel

_Hi everyone! Seyyan's back for the seventh vignette—though it looks more developed than the others. As requested, there's more fluff on this one, though it's not as much as I wanted. If I went on, it would no longer be pink bubble gum cotton candy, but more of a different flavor._

_Anyway,__** I own nothing of the Prince of Tennis, nor am I making profit out of this work**__._

_(Isn't that just a sad thought?)_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Towel**

**By Seyyan**

**08-05-08**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Somehow**, I feel greater dislike for this period than excitement. It's my final semester in the University for my Business Management degree, and my papers and group research are up to my neck. I'm so busy with finishing my requirements, spending almost all of my time with my group mates, when I'd rather spend at least an hour of it just lying in bed with Ryoma. As it is, I barely see his face anymore, especially since he's busy studying for his finals as well.

.

Back in high school, I had never imagined that I would be taking up business as my major. But then again, I never imagined that I would have Ryoma by my side either. I had always thought that I would major in Physical Education, leading up to a career in coaching, or take up Literature and become a "dusty, old scholar", as Kikumaru had once put it. Actually, a scholarly career sounded very appealing to me, with my desire to just burrow my nose in books, aside from playing tennis.

.

During my sophomore year in high school, Ryoma and I became an item. Actually, it was rather laughable the way we got together. I was thinking of approaching him that day and telling him of how I felt. All day, I was thinking of how I could say it, when we suddenly bumped into each other in the public library. Panicking, I froze up and only managed to say "I like you." But then, he smiled this small, sincere smile of his, stood on tiptoes—he had grown tall enough to reach me on tiptoes back then—kissed me, and said, "Me too."

.

We had been going out for a month already, when we got caught making out in the kitchen by his parents. I was afraid that they would force us to cut our relationship. Uncle Nanjiroh saw us first and said, "Get a room!" Later, Ryoma told me that his dad bewailed the thought of not having blonde babes coming to his doorstep anymore, but winked and said that I was a "good catch".

.

After the Echizens discovered our relationship, they made me stay at their place quite often, teasing Ryoma that I was their favorite son. It was a blissful period all around, and I felt less troubled than before. That is, before my grandfather talked to me and told me he had private investigators tail us. He was furious, to say the least, and after a long talk, decided to disown me. My parents never said anything to persuade nor dissuade him. They just stood on the sidelines as I packed my belongings and left their house.

.

Of course, the Echizens accepted me into their home with open arms, saying that I should have moved in with them a long time ago. Later that night, the three of us sat down and talked about my and Ryoma's future. They asked me how long I intended to have a relationship with Ryoma. I told them that I intended to stay with him forever, if possible, or until Ryoma has decided that he no longer wanted to be with me. They told me that they had also this talk with Ryoma a few days ago, and they had decided that they would give us their restaurant business, making our future more or less assured. I was so surprised and moved. As early as that time, they were taking measures to make sure that the two of us will have a good life together. If they were concerned for their son only, he would be the only one to get the restaurant, but they gave it to the two of us.

.

That was during my senior year. It was then that I decided to take up Business Management, so that I would be prepared to take on the responsibility they had given us. I was thinking, since I was the older one in our relationship, it would make sense if I took greater responsibility than Ryoma did. That way, Ryoma would be able to go pro if he decided to. When I discussed this with Ryoma, he snorted and said, "Are you kidding? I had already decided to take up Culinary Arts!" I wasn't expecting that, and neither were his parents. Seeing our doubtful expressions, he said, "If I go pro, can you take the restaurant anywhere I go? I don't want the two of us to be apart."

.

After our future was already decided, we decided to ask permission to move out once I got into the university. They allowed me, but told Ryoma to stay, because the university was far from Ryoma's high school. They told him that he could move in with me when he got into the university as well. So, he took up advance classes in order to graduate earlier. During weekdays, he would be very busy with schoolwork, but most of the weekends, he would come over to my apartment and spend the night there.

.

Soon enough, Ryoma graduated from high school, a year earlier than his peers. When he moved in with me, the whole family was there to help. Aunt Rinko was crying and felt that she "was giving a daughter away", and Uncle Nanjiroh laughed and said that Ryoma "looked like a daughter anyway." Ryoma was so exasperated at them and complained about "overprotective parents". They left us that night after making us promise them to come over to visit them whenever we could.

.

The two of us quickly settled in a blissful life in between our classes and readings. I felt pleased with the way my life was going. I had Ryoma and we were both working for our future together. It was the best motivation I could ever have.

.

I quietly unlocked the door and stepped inside. It was already midnight, and Ryoma was already fast asleep. I just got home from my group meeting. For a whole week, I haven't seen much of Ryoma, trying to finish the group project before the deadline. I only went home to take a bath and get the things I needed.

.

The whole house was dark, except for the hallways which had nightlights plugged in. I walked to the towel closet to get a towel. To my surprise, there was only one left. As far as I could remember, I always hung my towel to dry, so I could use it again. But it seemed like I used a new towel every time I took a bath.

.

I opened the laundry basket. It was only half full. I dug inside to look for any of my towels. There was none of it, just my dirty clothes.

.

When I straightened my back, I felt a twinge of pain from my lower spine. I decided to leave the towel matter for later and take a nice, warm shower.

.

I stepped inside the bathroom and took my clothes off. When I turned around I saw myself in the mirror. The love bites that peppered my neck and chest last week—Ryoma was a biter—were gone, leaving my skin smooth and evenly colored.

.

I looked down at my member, which hung limp. It looked rather sad and forlorn, as if longing for the warm touch of companionship. I laughed at myself. A week of not being with Ryoma must be getting to me.

.

I stood under the warm spray of water, and closed my eyes as I felt the tension being washed away by the water. Today, we finished the group project. Finally, I could sleep beside Ryoma again. During the whole week that I slept over on my classmate's couch, my mind was full of thoughts of Ryoma. It was only during my free time that I felt my heart ache for him. Most of the time, I was too busy to give it thought.

.

Soon enough, I finished my shower and toweled myself dry. I wrapped the towel around my waist and went to our bedroom.

.

I turned on the small lamp in the corner. When he moved in, we decided to place a small lamp in a corner that we could use without waking up the person on the bed. Of course, we also used it when we made love—it was safer than using candles, and it wasn't as bright as the light on the ceiling.

.

Pulling the dresser drawer, I took out a pair of sleeping pants and put it on. When I turned around, I saw Ryoma sleeping in a nest of my missing towels.

.

My heart beat painfully. Ryoma missed me as much as I missed him and went for the next best thing—my towels. Gently, I pulled out the towels around him to make space for me.

.

"…Kuni-bu?" Golden eyes sleepily opened to meet mine.

.

A smile found its way on my lips. I leaned over and kissed his forehead; two arms shot out and wrapped themselves around my neck.

.

"Tadaima, Ryo." I lay on the bed beside him, and he scooted closer to me, not letting go of his embrace.

.

"Aa. Okaeri."

.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Omake:**

I had already closed my eyes for a minute, when he shook me awake.

He let his hand wander lightly across my chest as he whispered, "Kuni-bu, you left the corner lamp on."

My eyes snapped open, my gaze on his seductively smirking face.

I felt a smirk tugging on the corners of my lips. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

He pounced.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_TezuKunimitsu, how are you doing? I haven't heard from you since then...Hope you're not mad at me._

_Minna-san, I would definitely love to hear from you. Thanks for reading!_


	8. Special! Vignette: Chess 2

_Hello minna! Seyyan's back with a very special treat!_

_You see, when I posted __**Chess**__, tezuKunimitsu said that she hated how my vignettes don't seem to have "endings". So in turn, I challenged her (and she was very game about it, too) to write a "continuation," so to speak, of one of my vignettes, and we decided on __**Chess**__. Well actually, it was more of my decision._

_And the other special thing about it is…it's from Ryoma's point of view! Why is it special, you ask? If you're a new reader, Borrow my Glasses is a series of vignettes from Tezuka's point of view._

_I speak for myself as well as for tezu when I say that __**we own nothing of the Prince of Tennis series.**__ And once again, this vignette is written by __**tezuKunimitsu and not me.**_

_Warnings: AU and yaoi._

_Rating: __**M**_

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Continuation of the 6****th**** Vignette, Chess **

**By: tezuKunimitsu**

"Kunimitsu! Kunimitsu! NOO!!" Ryoma screamed as tears continue to flow across his face. He witnessed everything with his own eyes; he could even see Tezuka from the plane that Tezuka was riding. He saw the way Tezuka smiled at him five seconds before his jet crashed towards the bomber. All he could do was scream and cry; that was it…He couldn't even protect his own lover. He continued screaming and banging his fist against the glass window. He really wanted to jump off the plane if weren't for his parents that were with him. After he saw Tezuka's plane crash, his mind blocked out, and all he saw was pure black. A few more minutes and he passed out.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

I continued to stare at the windows of my castle as the current Prime Minister, Oishi Syuichiroh, was discussing the country's recent issues and problems. It had been three years since the war and since I lost Kunimitsu. And now, I'm the current King and all of my people give me the respect I deserve that I didn't had when I was still a prince. After my escape to the country's borders I decided to avenge the death of my people and the one I loved the most. I rallied all the remaining forces together with assistant Prime Minister Oishi and prepared a strong force to defeat the enemy. Fortunately, we were able to defeat them. Not only were our tactics perfect, but with the help of allied forces we were able to reclaim our county. They made me king after I had shown great commitment of reclaiming my county back. But what they didn't know was that it was revenge that snapped me more rather than my people. I shuddered at that thought.

'What was I thinking? My county is what's most important for me now. I have to set aside my feelings. The past is past.'

"Highness, your highness!" Oishi snapped me out of my thoughts. Everyone in the room was looking at me now. I coughed and turned towards my Prime Minister

"I'm sorry Prime Minister. What was your question?"

Oishi sighed. "We needed your thoughts on the advisors' suggestions, your Highness"

'Oh, I remember. We were discussing about the problem on the farmlands that were destroyed during the war.' "Aa, I agree with them, we should increase the farm lands' quality. We need them to keep our people safe, and in order to do that, we must issue sure safe farm land and crops for our people." I answered

The rest of the people in the room agreed with my decision.

"I see, that's settled. Now, to the next issue, regarding the country's—" Oishi wasn't able to continue.

"Prime Minister Oishi, I think that's enough for the day. Don't you think, everyone?" I glared at the rest of the people in the room to make sure they second the motion. They immediately agreed with my suggestion. I smirked inwardly. Being king isn't so bad, it's just the work load is so demanding.

Oishi sighed again; he had no choice but to dismiss the next issue. The other community leaders in the room, as well as my advisors left a few minutes later.

I sat down at my chair and continued my thoughts. Beside the country's issues, I also had another problem to deal with, my marriage. I was to be wed to a princess of my allied country so that the ties with our country and theirs would be stronger. Of course, I had no choice but to agree with my advisors. Not only did they "make the right choices for the county", but my father also happened to be one of them. That idiot always proposed on me getting married to some royal princess and forgetting about Kunimitsu. I did manage to forget about my feelings for Kunimitsu recently, I've finally buried my feelings for him in the bottom of my heart and locked it with chains to make sure it never came back again.

I sighed as the picture of Kunimitsu returned to me, though it doesn't hurt that much like when I lost him. I was on my way to my room when Prime Minister Oishi called me. I walked closer to him and when the two of us were facing each other. He greeted me and I greeted him in return.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

I looked at him with confusion "what do you mean, Oishi?"

"About your marriage. You still love him, don't you?" he asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oishi, I've told you. I've already sealed my feelings for him" Oishi was one of the people who knew my relationship towards Kunimitsu, and I hated it sometimes how every time he would take pity on me. I hated that, I hated being looked down.

"Oishi, I told you. I've forgotten all about him now. And didn't I tell you not to mention his name anymore?" I asked in a cold tone.

"Yes, you did. But I'm sure you still feel something for-"

"Enough! I'll retire to my room now" I continued to walk towards my quarters ignoring his calls.

"You say you've forgotten him, but why do your eyes show sadness every time we talk about him?"

I reached my room quickly, and went to bed. I faced the ceiling and placed my palm over my chest "Just forget him…he's long gone…" I kept on repeating to myself. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind, and then I fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was morning again. I got up from my bed and walked towards the bathroom. I cleaned myself and let the maids put on the rest of my clothes. As I walked along the corridors of my castle I saw my father approaching me.

"Oi, seishounen. Don't forget you have a royal parade to attend to."

"I know that Oyaji"

As soon as I got in the limo, they made final preparations and then started the parade. My windows were open and I gave the civilians a wave as they smiled and bowed their heads to me.

As the people in front of me bowed I was allowed to see a glimpse of the people behind. And there, my eyes stopped on a person who had glasses and a slight brown hair. I blinked my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming but the moment I did, the people in front started waving again and I couldn't see the man I saw.

I turned towards our driver and ordered him to stop. I was glad he was able to do it fast, and I know that the people outside are wondering what had gotten into the king to just stop a royal parade like that. But I needed to see that man again, that man, who looked just like my lover…my Kunimitsu. I opened the glassed ceiling of my limo and propped up, I could hear cheers from the crowd surrounding the car, my eyes hurriedly searched for that man, but I could find him no longer, some women were trying to climb my limo now to reach me. So Prime Minister Oishi asked me to just sit back down, and I did. I turned to Oishi and told him what I saw, but he insisted that it was just my hallucination.

When we returned to the castle, my advisors told me about how unwise it was to just stop a parade like that for no reason. I didn't tell them that it was because I thought I saw Kunimitsu, so I just let them do what they wanted. But Oishi knew, he helped me get out of the mess, by saying that he was the one who wanted to stop the car, so he took the sermon for me. I thanked Oishi for that.

I proceeded to the room where I would meet the civilians, who wanted to give their gratitude for everything I did for them. If I remember correctly, today's local workers were the farmers. Yesterday I met with the local fishermen. I shuddered at that thought. I remembered that made the palace full of fishes. I just hoped this time the farmers wouldn't bring grass with them.

"Your highness, are you ready?" Oishi asked

"Aa. Bring them in please"

Oishi nodded and ordered one of the local guards to let one in.

It was really boring and I had to smile at them even if I was really tired and was even supposed to listen to their problems! I'm not a consultant who had 24 hours to listen to their issues. I mean, how would I know how to grow a corn?!

'This is stupid.' I turned to Oishi. "Prime Minister Oishi, are we done yet?"

Oishi sweatdroped, "Just hold on a little more, you highness. This is the last one"

'FINALLY'

When the door opened, a brunette entered. He had glasses, and he was wearing ragged clothes. I also noticed the bouquet of lavender flowers in his hands. My eyes widened.

'It can't be…It can't be…but it really looks like him…No, it's not him, I saw his plane crash with my own eyes' I watched as he approach closer and closer.

When he was close enough, he bowed down and offered the bouquet of fresh lavender flowers. I stood up, and decided to take it instead of the lower ranked soldier or maid that usually holds them.

He gently placed them on my hands and when our hands met, there it was, I felt it. The feeling of those calloused hands that always bring warmth and love to me. It's him, and I know it's him! But I need to make sure…

"State your name, civilian."

He raised his head and smiled at me "It's me, Ma-chan"

My eyes widened yet again, and my hands were this time, covering my mouth, because tears and sobs were threatening to fall and make.

I turned to Prime Minister Oishi, he was also shocked but I called his name loud enough to snap him off his thoughts

"Prime Minister Oishi!"

He nodded at me "Minna-san, look. There's a dragon outside!" he pointed outside the windows. Automatically, the maids and the guards looked outside, giving me time to drag Kunimitsu outside the hall and in my room

Once we reached my room, he immediately pulled me into a chaste kiss, and I instinctively placed my arms around his neck as he placed his around my body. And then I couldn't hold it anymore; tears fell from my eyes as the thousand of chains around my heart unlocked. After a full minute, we broke off. He lovingly caressed my cheeks with his hand and wiped the droplets of tears under my eyelashes.

I gathered all my strength and forced the words I've been replaying in my mind to come out ever since I saw in the room. "B-but how? I saw your plane crash" My voiced cracked, but still I was able to make my point.

"Shh…Ryoma. Stop crying, I'll explain to you everything" He hushed me and accompanied me to bed.

It was really comforting, and I felt whole again. We were sitting on my bed. More specifically, he was sitting on my bed, while I was on his lap with my head against his strong chest and his ever loving arms around me.

After a few more minutes of comforting silence, I summoned my strength and forced the question out my mouth.

"Now then, care to explain?" I looked up from his chest and into his hazel eyes.

He smiled and gently caressed my cheeks. He then took a deep breath and said,

"Alright, Ryoma. I'll tell you, but don't be surprised"

I nodded in agreement

"When my plane crashed, I thought I was going to die as well. But I was fortunate, an old lady, by the name of Ryuzaki found me. When I woke up, my wounds were already healed, but I couldn't remember anything. Nothing about myself, and nothing about anyone in the world. She treated my wounds and helped me remember my past life. After two years, I've managed to recall some of my memories, but what triggered me the most was when I heard from Ryuzaki-san that our country's prince was made king. I thought, your name sounded familiar, but I couldn't picture your face. Every time I tried remembering about you, my head would always hurt. I finally realized who you were in my life after a year, when I heard that you were getting married. Ryuzaki-san forced me to go to the castle and attend the meeting between the king and civilian. And when I saw you in the parade, it all came back to me…I was shocked, the feeling of my memories coming back to me was unbelievable. I suddenly remembered everything. That was when I decided to come back to you…I did promise that, didn't I?" He smiled at me in those last words and I was overjoyed. That smile…that smile that he shows to me only…I missed that smile.

I couldn't control myself, I kissed him for all that it was worth. I pushed my tongue against his lips and he responded by opening them. Our tongues battled for dominion, I knew I'd never win against him, but I'd still want to taste that hot mouth of his. Less than a second later, he was winning and his tongue was exploring my mouth, Ohh…the feeling of that tongue slowly yet sensually massaging my whole mouth gave me the pleasure I always needed. A whole minute passed and I thought I was going to suffocate, but he knew and he withdrew his tongue inside my mouth and broke the kiss.

I breathed really hard and collected a few needed breaths, he was breathing hard too and I could see a slight flush across his face, I knew I had one on my face as well.

I decided I wanted more than just kisses, I wanted him, and I was pretty sure he wanted me as well. I kissed him again and let us fall down my bed with him on top. I don't mind being under, I know that I'm safe when I'm with him. I know that he'd give me nothing but love. I could feel his hand on my waist and slowly pulling my shirt upwards. I let him take it off of me. He also took off his shirt and began kissing and sucking my collarbone. When I decided that I wanted more of him, my hands found their way on his pants and when I was about to pull them off…but he pulled away and sat down.

I was surprised and I thought that he was only taking breaths, but when I tried kissing him again, he pushed me down to the bed and started putting his shirt back.

"What are doing? Don't you want me?" I questioned him

He only looks at me and bows "I'm sorry, Ryoma but this is wrong, you're going to be married to princes Tomoka next month. I don't want to ruin the relationship of this country and theirs, but more importantly, I don't want to destroy your relationship with princess Tomoka"

"Oh, so that's it? That's the problem?"

He glared at me "Ryoma, I don't want to be a hindrance to this and that countries-"

"So what?! I don't love her! Can't you see that? Can't you see that it's you that I want?" I slowly approached him and placed both my hands on his cheeks, but then he looks away.

"Kuni, can't you see? I've always loved you and you were the only one I've ever loved. Please, Kunimitsu. I love you"

He looked at me seriously. "Are you sure about this, Ryo-chan?"

I smiled at him and began taking the rest of my clothes off. I didn't care if he was seeing me naked. I wanted to be important to him, and I'll prove it.

When I was completely unclothed, I inched closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You said you love me…prove it"

And then all of it happened so fast, I was suddenly pinned down my bed with him on top of me, and he was naked as well, a few more seconds and he was thrusting in me. It felt great, even if it hurt like hell in the begging, it was worth it. It felt like heaven. I didn't care if my country fell because I wasn't able to marry some annoying princess from our allied country, all I need was Kunimitsu, and I've proved that he needs me as well.

That was when I decided to leave the palace with Kunimitsu. When we finished our make out session, I talked to him about it, at first he didn't agree with me, but after a little persuasion, he gave in.

We escaped later that night after resting a little. We reached the border where Tezuka lived after the plane crash, and I was able to meet Ryuzaki-san

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

I sighed as I entered our house. "That brat is so dead"

I stormed out of our house and went outside our balcony; there I found my husband and our son playing with him.

"Kunitaku! Come here!" I ordered. He immediately stood up and went inside.

I pointed to his room and he immediately went up.

After a few minutes, I went up as well, when I found his room sparkling clean again. I gestured him in front of me and he turned.

I started spanking his buttocks. "How many times do I need to tell you to never leave your room messy! We are not royalty, able to afford a maid!"

Then he started crying.

I was about to spank him again when Kunimitsu suddenly pulled him and hugged him.

"Ryoma, stop it. You know Kunitaku is only a child." He said while patting our son on the back and telling him to stop crying

I looked at Kunimitsu "But Kunimitsu, I've told him many times already to always keep his room clean and yet he keeps on disobeying me!"

He looked at our son and asked, "Is that true Kunitaku? Did you leave the room messy again?"

He nodded and answered. "Hai, otou-san. But the only mess was my book lying on top of my bed. I wasn't finish with reading it yet."

Kunimitsu smiled, "It's alright. I'll take care of you mother"

He smiled and headed downstairs to play with Karupin, our cat that we adopted a few years after we escaped.

I glared at Kunimitsu and was about to chase after Kunitaku when Kunimitsu suddenly pulled me down to our son's bed and was being kissed thoroughly.

After pulling out, I sighed. "Kunimitsu, you keep spoiling Kunitaku. How will he become a responsible person if he keeps getting his way!"

He smiled at me, "Ryoma, you should let him have some freedom. It's alright for kids to have mistakes sometimes"

I looked away "Che, fine!" He smiled, kissed me on my forehead and then got up from bed and went down to Kunitaku.

I smiled. This is my life now, I'm married now, but not with some princess. But with the one person I love the most. Ten years had passed since our escape from the palace and so far, no soldiers were able to locate us. I've become used to being called by 'mom' or 'wife' now, ever since I found out that I had female organs and bore our son, Kunitaku.

When I came down to our balcony, I was surprised to see my husband and my son being surrounded by palace guards

'Oh no, they've found us. What are we going to do?'

I rushed to them and hugged Kunitaku tightly.

"What do you want from us?"

One of the guards, who looked like their captain stepped out, "Your Highness, King Echizen-sama and your Excellency, Prime Minister Tezuka-sama. Emperor Echizen Nanjiroh-sama calls you both forth, he ordered that you two be found and be returned to the palace without harm. You are to be retained to your old positions by his order, and King Ryoma will no longer be married to Princess Tomoka. PS: Seishounen, don't you think that it's about time to come home?" The captain finished reading aloud the letter that was sealed by my father and then placed it back in the envelope before bowing down in front of us.

I was confused, I turned to look at my husband and he nodded at me. So, my father wants me back. Why the hell would I come back? I'm happy with my life as a housewife.

I was about to refuse their offer when Kunimitsu suddenly answered to them, "Alright, we will come back."

I was surprise with the sudden answer of my husband and looked at him questionably.

He only smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder and told me that it was going to be alright

When the gate of the palace opened. I was shocked to see the whole kingdom in the palace. And in the middle of them were my parents. I stopped on my tracks as I saw tears from the corner of my mother's eyes as she smiles. And then I was enveloped by their hugs.

"We thought you'd never return, Seishounen"

My father then looked at Kunimitsu and placed their hand on his shoulder. "It's been a while, Tezuka-san"

Then they noticed Kunitaku who was hiding behind Kunimitsu. I got out from kaa-san's hug and gestured Kunitaku to come to me.

"Kaa-san, Oyaji. This is Kunitaku, he's your grandchild"

Both of my parents looked at me, "He's our what?!"

"Your serious, seishounen?"

"Nanjiroh! He's adopted"

I coughed to stop them both from speaking. They could've let me explain first "Kaa-san, Oyaji. He's our biological son. I had him when I married Kunimitsu"

Oyaji's mouth fell while kaa-san's eyes widened

'Great! They won't accept him, this is all you fault Kunimitsu. It was bad thing, coming here.'

After a few more seconds, my dad started laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, I don't believe this! Just when I was about to give up hope of you marrying, you went ahead and married Tezuka-san. And now you're a mother! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I blushed; I didn't know what to say. Good thing Kaa-san elbowed him for me.

"So he is my grandchild?" She smiled and looked at Kunitaku

I gestured Kunitaku to go to kaa-san and he did. Kaa-san was smiling as she enveloped Kunitaku "Welcome to the family. What's your name?"

Kunitaku smile and answered, "My name is Tezuka Kunitaku. Nice to meet you Empress Rinko-sama" Kunitaku bowed

Nanjiroh's eyes widened "Ehh?? You're son's really polite. Unlike you when you're little seishounen"

"Che, of course. I trained him"

"Yeah, Okaa-san's really stict. Otou-san is the only one who could control him and Otou-san either has to kiss him or stay with him for the whole night. And then I would wake up and hear—mmphh!"

"That's enough Kunitaku!" Kunimitsu and I managed to stop Kunitaku from saying more of our 'nights'. I swear, he's going to have tons of butt spanking when I get the chance.

Oyaji was grinning and very much holding out one of his terrible laughs, and Kaa-san was blushing

"Hmm…Kunitaku, why don't you come with me and let's talk about you parents, ne?" Oaji asked with a grin plastered all over his face

"Baka Oyaji! Don't poison his mind!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

So here I was again, back to being a king with Kunimitsu as my Prime Minister. But this time, we don't need to hide our relationship since all the people in the country practically knew. And that's the story of my happily ever after. Though, I'm not sure who the princess is? Aw, what am I thinking, it's obviously Kunimitsu.

Ryoma smiled as he closed his diary and looked out his window. Then he suddenly found himself enveloped in a hug, just from the scent he could tell who it was.

"Kunimitsu, are you done with the military meeting?" Ryoma asked as he laid his head on Kunimitsu's chest, feeling the warmth all over my body

"Aa. Though they said that they would like the king's audience in the next meeting" Kunimitsu answered before trailing kissed down Ryoma's neck

Ryoma tuned around and immediately kissed Kunimitsu while placing his arms around his neck. And soon they fell down the bed with Ryoma below of course.

They were about to move on to their next activity when they heard snickers coming from the door. To their horror, Nanjiroh and Kunitaku were there, grinning at them.

Ryoma and Kunimitsu turned a good shade of red before sitting up again and straightening their clothes.

"Ohh…are we interrupting something, seishounen?" Nanjiroh asked while ginning ever so widely.

"Baka Oyaji!"

"Hehe, I just came here to escort Kunitaku here to your room."

Kunitaku nodded and went up the bed. Ryoma hugged Kunitaku tightly and patted him behind his back.

"You've got what you want, now go away Oyaji"

"Aww…what's wrong seishounen? Is it hard being a mom?"

I twitched 'why that idiot'

"Nanjiroh-san, it's alright. Thank you for helping Kunitaku find his way. We appreciate it," Kunimitsu answered.

"Oh, it's fine Kunimitsu! Anything for you and Kunitaku. Well, I'll be going now!" Nanjiroh waved goodbye and left

"Seriously, he never gets tired of teasing me" Ryoma pouted

"You know him. He's always like that." Kunimitsu smiled at Ryoma.

"Yeah, I guess it's not such a bad idea to come back after all."

Kunimitsu smiled and kissed Ryoma "Of course not."

Then they heard a soft snore, and they realized that their son was already sleeping.

Ryoma and Kunimitsu smiled as they looked at the small frame lying on Ryoma's chest. Ryoma carefully laid Kunitaku on their bed and Kunimitsu covered him with the blanket.

"Now then, where were we?" Ryoma asked as he approached Kunimitsu and began putting his arms around Kunimitsu's neck.

"I think I was about to take off you clothes?" Kunimitsu answered while slightly smirking

"Oh? Then let's not waste anymore time." Ryoma was about to kiss Kunimitsu when Kunimitsu suddenly pushed Ryoma and placed a small amount of distance between them.

"Aa, but first. Let's go to the other room. You don't want Kunitaku waking up. If that happens you won't hear the end of if from your father"

"Yeah, come on, this way" Ryoma pulled him to the next room, making sure that the door was locked.

AN: This is for the sixth vignette, chess… if you can't relate to it, you must read the borrowing glasses series by _Seyyan_, sixth chapter: chess so you'll be able to understand it more. Thanks!

**0o0o0o0o0**

_Well? How was it? Tell us how you feel, and we'll be happy to answer any question you might have, though tezu might have to do more of the answering, since it's her story after all._

_P.S. Now I'm feeling kind of sad for myself…No, I'm just kidding! Thanks tezuKunimitsu!_


	9. 8: Wood

_This is Seyyan with the eighth vignette in the Borrow my Glasses series, featuring the Pillar Pair._

_Thanks for your reviews, as always. They make me just very excited to write, as well as remind me of my shortcomings as a writer, and as an editor. It's tough, of course, but it's bitter medicine._

_Moving on, this vignette is a bit late in coming, but I was a bit too preoccupied between fixing my laptop and watching the Olympics. Michael Phelps of Team USA is just unbelievable. He swims so fast, and I forget that my mouth's open until he finishes the race—and breaks his old records. Seriously, that guy just shoots through the water like a speedboat._

_Anyway, this particular vignette has a different air to it, but I won't say what it is exactly. I might spoil the story. We don't want that, do we?_

_Of course, __**I own nothing of the Prince of Tennis, nor any of the characters in it. I would also like to say that I have very limited knowledge of carpentry. **__I think it really shows…_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Wood**

**By Seyyan**

**08-10-08**

I'm glad I got to the client's place right on schedule. Actually, I was thinking that I might get there late, considering how difficult it was to get to their place. They lived in a cabin. In the mountains. Well, maybe they just stayed there during the summer, I don't know.

Stepping down from my truck, I looked at my clipboard for my client's name. _Ms. Nanako Meino_, it said. _Repairs needed for the attic above Bedroom 2 and Bathroom 1. Some minor repairs for the back door, as well as the kitchen window._ Well, I can see why the guild decided to send me by myself. It doesn't seem like too much.

I closed the truck door and walked up to the front door of the house. It seemed very eccentric—there was an antique-looking brass knocker and a modern door buzzer just beside the door frame. I chose to use the knocker instead.

Two knocks later, the door opened, revealing a lady in her mid-twenties. She didn't seem like the kind of person to own a cabin in the middle of nowhere, but who was I to judge? After all, I also worked as a part-time instructor in the university.

"Good morning, ma'am. Are you Ms. Meino?"

"Why, yes I am." She had a timid, but homely-looking smile. "You must be the one the Carpenters' Guild sent."

"Yes, ma'am. I'm Kunimitsu Tezuka from the guild. You requested that several parts of your house to be repaired?" I looked over my clipboard again, unconsciously pushing my glasses up my nose.

"Actually, I'm just the caretaker; but the owner of the house is here today." Suddenly, she blushed slightly and opened the door wider. "I'm sorry, please come inside."

The inside of the house bore little resemblance to the outside. From outside, the house looked like a traditional cabin, but the interior was very modern, complete with the recent technological improvements, which blended very tastefully with the furniture.

On one corner, there was a rack of trophies, several of which had similar design. Or maybe, it was because it was several copies of the same design. This "owner" seems to be an achiever of sorts. An athlete, maybe.

"Well then, ma'am, if you don't mind, I'll start working on the attic first, then work my way down."

"Um, okay. I'll just wake up the owner so he wouldn't be surprised by the noise. Why don't you sit down first?"

She headed towards what must be the bedrooms and disappeared as she turned at the corner. Once again, my eyes roamed around the living room. There was a chew toy half hidden under the couch. Several sports magazines were visible under the glass coffee table. A large fishbowl filled with green tennis balls and a handful of painted bamboo stood in the corner.

"Mr. Tezuka, you can start working now."

I turned to look my client and gave her a nod before standing up and heading towards the attic.

The attic wasn't in terrible shape, but they were right to call for help right away. The rains had already damaged the roof over the bedroom and the bathroom, and were starting to affect the ceiling as well.

It took me fifteen minutes to carefully assess the damage in the attic as well as to decide how to fix it. Then, I went back to my truck to bring the necessary supplies.

After I had finished working on the bathroom part, I started on the bedroom. It was getting warmer, as the sun drew closer to its peak. The sweat trickled down my face, and I took off my glasses to wipe the sweat off. As I walked closer to the bedroom part sans glasses, I must've unconsciously pushed the attic lid **(1)** to the side. Because the next thing I knew, I was lying on an unmade bed, my face against the mattress.

The scent of oranges and something else tickled my nose as I tried to sit up and find my glasses. When I put it on, a naked man in a towel greeted my vision.

"Ah! You're Ryoma Echizen!"

He smirked at me, and I felt the heat of embarrassment starting to climb up my face.

"And you're Professor Tezuka of the Ancient Literature department. How unexpected." His smirk grew wider as he took a couple of steps closer to the bed. "I never expected the famous professor of the Ancient Literature department to literally drop by."

I cleared my throat nervously. He was inching closer and closer to the bed, like a panther would corner its prey.

"Sorry for falling through the ceiling. Please excuse me. I'll get back to my work."

I tried to stand up, but he immediately plopped down on my lap in all his "naked-in-a-towel"-ed glory, his arms snaking around my neck.

"Leaving so soon? Why don't you take a break from work for a while?" He leaned closer and ran his tongue lightly on the side of my temple. "See, you've been sweating a lot."

I tried to pry his arms off my neck, but he just wrapped and his legs around my waist, and moved his hands to unzip overalls.

"Let me help you…," inch after painstaking inch of my zipper was unzipped. "Cool down."

"I have to get back to my work—"

"Take a break." He started sucking my neck lightly.

"I might've left my nail gun plugged in."

"So what? It's not on." A warm tongue started to travel down to my collar bone.

I frantically racked my brain to find an excuse to get out of the situation before it's too late. Somehow, my thought processes were slowing down as my nerve endings tingled with pleasure.

"I don't bottom—"

He stopped his pleasurable tongue bathing and chuckled. "I know. I'm just a pushy uke."

"…Oh."

A slim finger traced a trail across my chest. "Any more objections?"

My gaze fell on his groin which stood in attention. I could feel my own stirring to life.

I guess this is what they call being stuck between a mattress and a hard place. I sighed in defeat. Well, there doesn't seem to be any way around it.

I swooped down on his lips, quickly laying both of us on the bed.

"No more objections." I whispered the words against his lips as I hungrily devoured his.

I kissed my way down his neck and to his nipples, swirling my tongue around the dusky tip.

"Oh, Kuni-bu…" He moaned brokenly as he arched his back. I stopped.

"Ryoma, we're scening. **(2)** Don't forget your role."

He pouted. Then suddenly, his lips twisted into a seductive smirk, his lashes fluttering in a "come hither" look.

"Yes, professor…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Attic lid:** I don't know what it's called exactly, but it's the square hole you see on your ceiling, usually covered by a sheet of plywood. It leads to your attic.

**Scening:** It's not a real word; the Spellcheck says so. It's sex play, sometimes involving toys and more dangerous stuff. (Don't you think it implies that Ryoma and Tezuka are leaning a bit towards hardcore? Maybe it suits Thrill Pair better.)

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_This story was inspired by the carpenters' visit yesterday. They fixed part of our roof, and were hammering on the ceiling so strongly, the smoke sensor in my room fell down. Seriously, it's funnier in print than in reality. All the time I was thinking, what if they fall through the ceiling?_

_No lemon for this one. I'm still trying to learn the ropes here. Tell me what you think about it._

_One last thing. You may be wondering about Nanako. She doesn't know about their relationship, and called the "Carpenter's Guild's" number on Ryoma's instructions. She really is the caretaker of his mountain cabin._


	10. 9: Unaware

_Hello everyone! Seyyan's back (finally) with the ninth vignette in the series, Borrow My Glasses, featuring the Pillar Pair. Some of you might've been surprised at the sudden style shift in my last vignette. I know I was. So now, I bring to you a style that's very reminiscent of my first vignette._

_We all know that __**I own nothing of the Prince of Tennis series, nor any of the characters in it.**__ If I did, it would probably turn out as a book instead of a manga—I'm a terrible artist, after all._

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Unaware

By Seyyan

08-14-08

I turned towards Ryoma's side of the bed. My eyes snapped open. It was empty. The pillow was still warm though. He must've left my side not too long ago. Maybe he just went to the bathroom or something. I closed my eyes again.

There was a faint metallic sound coming from somewhere in the house. I opened my eyes again. There it was again.

Deciding that sleep finally eluded me, I stood up and grabbed my robe. The midnight air was a tad too chilly for my taste.

There was a light coming from the kitchen. I went inside, and there he was, with his back to me, busy doing something.

"Ryo, what are you doing this late at night?"

He spun around in surprise. "Ah, Kuni-bu! Sorry, did I wake you?"

I smiled. He was holding a spatula that seemed to be covered in dark-colored batter.

"No, it's fine. I can't sleep without you anyway. What are you making there?"

He looked down at the mixing bowl and looked back up. "Uh…well…"

"Well?" I walked towards the island counter in the middle of the room, and sat on the bar stool.

"You see, I had a dream that I was eating cake. Then suddenly, the cake disappeared. Yeah, yeah, the cake disappeared, and I woke up wanting to have some. So, I went to kitchen and decided to make some myself…yeah, that's exactly how it was."

"Is that so?" It was cute seeing Ryoma a bit flustered.

"Yes."

"Do you need some help?" He scanned the recipe.

"Well," he suddenly smiled. "You could help me make the frosting."

"Alright." I stood up and went to his side. "What are kind of cake are you making?"

"Coffee cake."

I lifted an eyebrow. Coffee cake?

"What?" A small pout appeared on his lips. "I don't always like sweet things, you know."

"Okay, if you say so…"

He moved the recipe book in the middle of the counter and pointed at the page he was using.

"We'll be doing this. You can do the mocha frosting."

"I'm going to start on the frosting now? But the cake—"

"Is about to go into the oven." I looked down at the cake, and it really was already in the cake pan.

"Alright." I opened the cupboard under the counter and pulled out another mixing bowl and whisk. "For step one: _In a large bowl, combine shortening with vanilla. Blend in half of the confectioners' sugar. Blend in 2 tablespoons milk. Repeat with remaining confectioners' sugar and 2 tablespoons milk. Mix in approximately half of the cocoa."_

I grabbed the bag of confectioners' sugar and looked at the recipe. "What? 4 ½ cups?" I looked at Ryoma. "Isn't this a little too sweet?"

He passed the measuring cups to me. "Then just use 4 cups instead."

I started measuring out the sugar, when he pulled away the mixing bowl.

"Kuni-bu…" He sighed impatiently. "Look at the instructions. It says to put in the shortening and the vanilla first." He pointed to the sentence in the instructions.

Oh. Right. I measured out the needed shortening and vanilla, and mixed it. I could smell the sweet scent of the vanilla, and it was making my mouth water a bit. Then, I put in two cups of the sugar and two tablespoons of milk before I whisked them together. Then, I put in the other two cups of sugar and two tablespoons of milk.

"You're doing good, Kuni-bu." He smiled at me and pulled out the bar stool to sit on.

"Why don't you help me out?"

He chuckled lightly. "But aren't you the one who's helping out?"

Even though he said that, he starting measuring out the needed cocoa and poured it inside the bowl.

He picked up the book and read the second set of instructions. "Okay, _Dissolve the 1 tablespoon instant coffee into 1 cup of hot water. While still warm, pour two tablespoons of the coffee into the frosting mixture. Mix in remaining cocoa. Add coffee mixture, a tablespoon at a time, until desired consistency is achieved. Fill and frost cake._"

I handed him my whisk and grabbed a mug and a measuring cup. "Here, do this while I get some hot water."

It didn't take me long to make some hot water. We had a water dispenser that had settings for cold, tap, and hot water. I pushed the "hot" button, and waited for it to fill the measuring cup. When it was full, I mixed in the instant coffee and stirred it as I walked back to the counter.

He took the mug, and poured out the needed amount. "Careful, Ryo. It's still hot."

"I know, Kuni-bu."

I watched as he expertly mixed in the coffee in the frosting, lifting the whisk and checking the drizzle for the correct consistency. Between the two of us, he was the better baker. Still, I was the better cook.

His hands were soft, but not like a woman's, but his movements were precise. I lost myself as I stared at his slim fingers, when I suddenly felt something sticky on my nose.

"I got you!" He was smirking, a frosted finger in the air.

I pretended to scowl and leaned towards him, making sure to brush my nose against his cheek.

"No, I got you."

"Mou…" He wiped off the frosting with his finger, totally forgetting that it was frosted.

"Ryo, your face…" I couldn't help chuckling.

He looked at his hand. "Mou…you should've told me I had frosting on my finger!"

I smiled at him and pulled him closer. "Come now, I'll clean you up." With a clean dish towel, I wiped off the frosting on his cheek and gave it a kiss. "All clean now."

Then, he dipped his finger in the frosting and dabbed some on his lips. "Kuni-bu, this part is still dirty."

I laughed quietly, as a thought occurred to me. "Here you go," I handed him the dish towel. "Wipe it off with this."

"Mou..." He pouted, and I couldn't help chuckling at his reaction. I pulled him close and licked his lips.

"There, all clean now."

The oven beeped, signaling that the cake was done. I stood back as he fluidly opened the oven door, pulled out the cake, and set it on the wire rack.

A small yawn escaped me, and I touched his shoulder. "Let's go back to sleep, Ryo. You can frost it tomorrow."

He yawned too, infected by my own. "Oh, alright."

I started walking towards the bedroom, when I noticed that he wasn't following.

"Ryo?"

He grinned. "Carry me?"

I chuckled and shook my head. He really was cutest at midnight. "Come on then." I hunched down and picked him up in my arms, his own entwined around my neck.

"Let's go to sleep."

I set him on his side of the bed and pulled the covers up to his neck before lying down on my side.

He whispered a sleepy "good night", and then snuggled against me.

"Good night, Ryo," I whispered back. "Thanks for the surprise birthday cake."

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Now that's fluff with cake on the side. If you're curious about the cake recipe, it's the Cappuccino Cake with Mocha Frosting by ANGELAELAINE on allrecipesDOTcom. Personally, I haven't tried out this recipe yet, since I'm not a big fan of coffee—I'd rather try out the Green Tea cheesecake, (and soon) thank you very much._

_I've always wanted to add cooking to my stories, and baking seemed like the most feasible option at the moment. Really, I'm craving for some Green Tea cheesecake…_

_Anyway, tell me what you think about it._

_One more random thing. I was watching Coffee Prince on Veoh, but I couldn't find English subs, so I ended up watching the Tagalog dubs. I just realized, Tagalog is actually a fun language…_

_(To my fellow Filipinos, please excuse this person as she hasn't been able to talk to Filipinos other than her family for the past year. o.o;;) _


	11. 10: Jukebox

_Hello, everyone! This is the tenth vignette in the series, Borrow my Glasses, featuring the Pillar Pair._

_You haven't seen me for quite a while, and I haven't heard from you, either. Plainly said, I received only a single review for the previous chapter (not counting the surprising and wonderful review/answer I got from a certain JROTC cadet—you know who you are). I admit that it was rather depressing. I believe I speak for all the writers on ffnet that reviews are important. Not only do they help improve our writing, but it also encourages us. However, this wasn't the whole reason for my disappearance. I went on a trip to the mountains for several days._

_Still, even though it really is a sad thing not to hear from readers, I will not force you to write a review for the sake of statistics. Instead, I will just encourage you to do so. Sure, it feels lonely, but I will still continue to write not solely for you, but more for myself. Here's to self-encouragement._

_**I don't own anything of the Prince of Tennis, nor its characters. I also do not own the song "Have I Told You Lately," by Rod Stewart. **_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Jukebox

By Seyyan

08-21-08

"Gochisousama."

I set my chopsticks to the side as I finished my breakfast. Ryoma was such an excellent cook. He has never been partial to Western breakfasts, which is why he took the trouble of learning how to make Japanese ones. I have never bothered to take my breakfasts before, so I rarely, if ever, made breakfast. But since he and I started living together, I have trained myself to stomach food early in the morning. He would never let me leave the house without eating anything. And because he was not a morning person, he would become downright vicious if I refused to eat.

He smiled as best as he could, his lips barely reaching a smirk. I knew he was still sleepy. It was still seven in the morning, after all.

I stood up and started to clear up the table.

"Kuni-bu, just leave it on the table." His hand shot out to my arm, preventing me clearing up any further.

I smiled at him. I don't think he ever realizes how much of a housewife he acts.

"It's okay, Ryo. I still have some time before class. I can at least help you with this."

"No, you go to class. I can take care of it. My class doesn't start till noon, after all." He placed his chin on his palm, his elbow supported by the table.

"Are you sure?"

He switched to his other palm and giggled—Ryoma only giggles when he's half-asleep. "Yes, Kuni-bu? Haven't I always done this?"

I chuckled and shook my head briefly. He got me there. "Alright, then. But don't think of starting on dinner. I'll take care of that."

He stood up to give me a hug and a kiss. "I'll see you later in school."

I nuzzled my nose in his still-uncombed hair and kissed his nose. "I will. I'll be off now."

With one last kiss, this time on the lips, I picked up my bag and headed out the door. There was no need for me to hurry. I still had a little more than an hour to spare, and the campus was just 10 minutes away from our apartment.

When I reached the first bus stop, I suddenly felt an impulse to check my bag. As always, my bag was full of several steno pads and lecture packs. I pawed through them quickly, to see if I was missing something. And then I remembered. Last night, I was typing out my brief report and printed it out, but I forgot to take it from the printer. Suppressing a groan at my carelessness, I patted my pockets for my mobile phone. I wanted to call Ryoma and tell him to be ready with my paper at our doorstep, but it turned out that I had forgotten my phone as well. Suppressing another groan, I started retracing my steps back to the apartment.

Two and a half minutes of speed-walking, and I was already at our doorstep. The door opened noiselessly. As I stepped inside, I was greeted by faint singing. My curiosity was piqued. I have never heard Ryoma sing before.

I followed the voice, keeping my footsteps as quiet as possible. Soon enough, it led me to the kitchen, where an apron-clad Ryoma was washing the dishes while warbling out a song. An old song. It seemed to be almost finished.

"…And at the end of the day, we should give thanks and pray to the one. Oh, to the one."

Suddenly, he grabbed the soapy wooden spoon and held it like a microphone. His head was partly bowed, and he raised it slowly as he sang the next part.

"Have I told…you lately…that I love you. Have I told you, there's no one else above you."

I flinched in surprise as he turned away from the sink and faced me. But his eyes were closed. He continued singing into his mic.

"You fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness, ease my troubles; that's what you do."

I couldn't help smiling as he swayed his head to the invisible beat, knitting his eyebrows every so often. He really was feeling the song.

"Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness, ease my troubles; that's what—Kunimitsu!"

He dropped the spoon in surprise when he opened his eyes. Within milliseconds, his face turned bright red.

"K-Kuni-bu, why are you here?" He quickly picked up the wooden spoon and dropped it in the sink.

I chuckled at his discomfort. Even the tips of his ears were bright red.

"I was halfway to school, when I realized that I had forgotten my paper on the printer tray."

"Th-then why didn't you call me? I could've just handed it to you at the door."

My smile turned into an embarrassed grimace. "Well, I had forgotten my phone, too."

"…Oh."

Deciding to spare him from further embarrassment, I headed to the computer desk in the study room, and grabbed my paper and my phone.

When I walked out of the study, Ryoma was still standing in front of the sink, fidgeting uncomfortably, though his blush had lessened somewhat.

I stepped closer to him, pulling him into an embrace. "That was a nice song," I whispered to his ear. "Rod Stewart, was it?"

I felt his head nod faintly.

"But I like Ryoma Echizen's version better."

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Omake:**

He turned bright red again. "Mou…that was cheesy, Kuni-bu," he mumbled.

I pulled away from the embrace and laughed, mirth dancing in my eyes. "But it was really cute."

"Mou!"

**0o0o0o0o0**

_Only one more week to go before Fall semester begins for me. And so, I will now act on OPERATION: Last Chance. Go Seyyan! Write as much as you can!_

_P. S._

_The cost of my textbooks is so depressing. I'm taking only two subjects this coming semester, but I have to purchase 5-6 books. You know, the ones that cost more or less a hundred dollars each. Woe is me…_


	12. 11: My Story

_Hi, everyone! This is the eleventh vignette in the Borrow my Glasses series, featuring the Pillar Pair._

_I would like to thank those who sent a review for the last vignette: FallenAngel Sayu, shadowhawk, your memory lives on, Snow lady, and serenamoonrose. They are the ones who have reviewed so far. I guess encouragement DOES work after all._

_This particular vignette is not like the past ones, but I don't want to spoil it, so I'll just leave this as a warning: __**make your reservations at Heartbreak Hotel.**_

_**I don't own the Prince of Tennis, nor any of the characters in it.**__ However, if you have particular questions about the plot, feel free to send me a review or a PM. I will explain it to you as much as you want me to._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**My Story**

**By Seyyan**

**08-21-08**

I sat in front of my desktop, waiting for Ryoma to be online. Usually, we would be online at the same time, but he left last week for a month-long vacation in New York.

He and I had been friends for seven years now, since our Junior High years, when he joined our Tennis club. At first, I wanted him to be the pillar of the team. I had to leave then to get my arm treated. Even though Oishi was technically the substitute captain, Ryoma had a certain charisma that made people follow him unconsciously. I thought that if Ryoma showed the team what it took to become a champion, they would follow his example. They did, and they managed to nab the Nationals. I was very proud of them.

Eventually, his charisma was turned on me, too. Before I knew it, I wanted him to be my own pillar. I struggled to make our bond stronger. After all, how could we become close if barely spoke more than a sentence to him? I tried to overcome my nature. I made an effort to become closer to him, to become his "precious person". All the while, I kept my feelings hidden, afraid that it might turn him away.

With every year that passed, I was closer and closer to my goal. I was happy, and so was he. We had managed to make a comfortable sphere, just the two of us. Any more than that was just plain unpleasant. In our private bubble, we could speak as openly as we wanted. But I wasn't open enough, it seemed.

This year, Ryoma decided to visit his family in New York. He hasn't seen them since they moved there a couple of years ago. He left his cat with me, and promised to be online as often as he could.

Even though I would miss him, I was happy that he had the chance to visit his parents. No matter how much he denied missing them, I knew that deep down, he wanted to see them.

If only he didn't mention how much he was looking forward to see him.

A few days before he was scheduled to leave, he suddenly brought up the subject of an unfulfilled love. Back in his grade school days, before he and his family moved to Japan, he had a crush on one of his classmates, but he never told the guy how he felt. Apparently, his parents saw the guy and mentioned this to Ryoma. So now, his feelings for the person were revived.

I felt crushed. I hadn't even told him of my feelings yet, but there he was, eager to pursue someone else. He was so enthusiastic about the whole matter, that I couldn't help going along with his plans. I just couldn't bear to see his face drawn into a frown, so I kept my feelings hidden, hoping that somehow he will feel the same way too, but also, preparing for heartbreak.

The grandfather clock down the hall stroke ten. I fanned myself. The evenings here were rather humid. I wonder if he was enjoying the cool weather in New York. Even though my windows were already wide open, it was still rather warm.

At 10:09, my messenger beeped in alert. I looked to check if it was him, when a window suddenly popped up.

_Ryo: Hey! Still awake?_

_Me: Yeah. How are you? _I quickly typed my reply.

_Ryo: I'm so happy, I almost feel like dancing!_

My heart was filled with dread. What if it was because of the guy?

_Me:…_

_Me: I think I want to see that. grin_

_Ryo: hahaha. I bet you do, but it's too embarrassing. blush_

My lips quirked into a tiny smile before disappearing just as quickly. What should I do? Should I go straight to the point or circumvent around it?

_Ryo: Hold on, I'm gonna get something to eat. rumbly tummy_

_Me: Sure._

I rubbed my forehead, trying to quell the beginnings of a headache. I closed my eyes, trying to imagine how Ryoma looked right now.

_Ryo sent you a nudge._

I opened my eyes and hastily typed a reply.

_Me: Sorry about that. sweatdrop_

_Ryo: snicker S'ok._

My fingers hovered above the keyboard, indecision freezing them in place.

_Me: So…_ I could feel my heart race wildly.

_Me: Why are you so happy today?_

I hid my face in my hands and sighed deeply. Times like these, I'm thankful I didn't have a webcam. If he saw me now, I'm sure he would think something was wrong.

_Ryo: jump teeheehee…Remember what I told you before, about the guy I had a crush on?_

My stomach twisted in dread. Here it was, the dreaded conversation.

_Me: Yeah. How was it?_

_Ryo: explodes in delight I finally made contact with him!_

I hesitated.

_Me: Really?_

_Ryo: nod nod He agreed to go out with me!_

_Ryo: Well, it's not really a date yet, but still…_

_Me: …That's an improvement._

_Ryo: Isn't it? grins_

Well, that was a rather quick reply.

_Ryo: We're going to the rollercoaster park, then to the wharf._

_Ryo: I hope he'll have lots of fun with me._

I couldn't say "I'm happy for you". I hope he won't notice this.

_Me: When are you going out?_

_Ryo: This afternoon._

This afternoon?! My hand clenched into a fist.

_Me: …wow_

_Ryo: I know! I'm so excited!_

I hung my head in despair. I know I shouldn't think like this, but I do hope that their relationship won't progress into anything more. I know that I promised myself I would be ready for something like this, but now that it's actually happening, I can't help my feelings after all.

_Me:…send me your pictures if you have some, ok?_

_Ryo: Sure! I want my best friend to know everything about me._

_Ryo: Anyway, Kunimitsu, I gotta go. We're meeting at noon, and it's already 10:57 here._

No, don't go…

_Me:…alright. Take care._

_Ryo: grins I'll talk to you later, ok?_

He quickly signed out after his last message. I didn't even get to send a reply. I detest myself for playing the "good buddy". But if that's what it takes to be the closest to his heart…

Ryoma…come back soon, please. Come back to me…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Heartbreak Hotel has room for everyone. I do, however, live in the Presidential Suite._

_One more plot bunny to chase…_


	13. 12: Unexpected

_Hi everyone! This is the twelfth vignette in the Borrow my Glasses series, featuring the Pillar Pair. This is a special vignette, since this one is from Ryoma's point of view, instead of Tezuka's. Somehow, I couldn't visualize this situation from Tezuka's point of view._

_I have no idea if there's still more than three people reading, but I have decided to train myself to not care so much. Originally, I was planning to spend the last five vignettes on "epilogues" of the first five ones. But right now, I am not sure of what to do. Anyway, I still have three more vignettes to think it over, so I won't worry about it until I really have to._

_Of course, __**I do not own the Prince of Tennis, nor any of the characters in it.**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Unexpected**

**By Seyyan**

**08-22-08**

I've been worried lately. Kuni-bu has been meeting with his family a lot. Not that it should be a problem, but a couple of years ago, there as a period very much like this. What made it problematic was, at that time, his family was trying to set up his marriage. We had been together then for five years already. Five years outside his family's knowledge. My parents knew, but they didn't react too badly to it. We weren't traditional, after all. But Kuni-bu's family? You would think that they were royalty with how strictly they follow traditions.

That time, Kuni-bu was forced to reveal our relationship in order to convince them. At first, they didn't believe it was true. But then, when they had investigators tail us and interview my family, they realized the truth. To put it lightly, the oldest Tezuka blew a gasket. He wanted us to break our relationship, because Kuni-bu was to be named clan head. I thought for sure that Kuni-bu and I would never be together.

A month after the whole fiasco began, Kuni-bu's uncle, the one older than his father, came home with his son. Apparently, there was an older son. But since the older son and his wife were having fertility issues, the burden of becoming the clan head was placed on Kuni-bu's family. So, Uncle Tezuka and his wife left for Europe. What the clan head didn't know was the Uncle Tezuka and his wife managed to produce a son. They had a son two years before Kuni-bu was born. And so, when Kuni-bu's older cousin turned 21, Uncle Tezuka decided to bring his family home and introduce his son as the rightful clan heir.

Cousin Tezuka's arrival caused pandemonium in the clan. DNA testing, as well as numerous investigations was done to prove that he was indeed a Tezuka. It took the Elder Tezuka some time to accept him, but when they discovered how much of an achiever Cousin Tezuka was, they quickly made preparations to make him the next clan head.

Since the position was already filled, the clan left Kuni-bu and me alone. Cousin Tezuka gladly shouldered the burden, and was even excited to have an arranged marriage! I seriously have no idea how his mind worked. Well, I really don't care much, as long as Kuni-bu and I can stay together.

They shouldn't be bothering him now, right? They already have their heir, right? Now that the Elder Tezuka has passed away, they shouldn't be so concerned with us, right? Kuni-bu should be free to be with me now, right?

Then why are they meeting with him again?

I looked at the clock on the wall, fidgeting as I waited for the front door to open. It was already 10:30 at night, and Kuni-bu isn't here yet.

I wrung my hands in helpless despair, a million what ifs swimming in my mind. Kuni-bu, I don't want us to be apart!

Karupin jumped up on the couch, and attempted to snuggle on my semi-upright chest. He must have sensed my anxiousness. Seeing him trying to get inside my shirt would've been cute if it weren't for the current situation.

"Karu," I whispered as I stroke his fur. "What will happen to me if Kuni-bu leaves me?"

He mewled questioningly and placed a paw on my lips.

"I don't think I can take it…"

Suddenly, the outdoor lights turned on. There was somebody at the front door.

I unconsciously tightened my grip on Karupin, and he yipped and bit my arm lightly.

"Sorry, Karu."

The door quietly swung open, and there stood Kuni-bu, a tired expression on his face. He stepped out of his shoes and quickly crossed the distance between us. Before I knew it, I was engulfed in a tight embrace.

"Tadaima, Ryo." His breath tickled my neck.

"Welcome home." I could feel the tears prick the back off my eyes and tried to hold them at bay, but a couple escaped.

He pulled away when he felt a warm droplet splash on his shirt. "Ryo?"

"I'm okay," breathing deeply to calm myself, I wiped my eyes dry. "I'll be okay."

"No, no you're not okay." He pulled us both to sit down on the couch. "What's wrong?"

"Are…are you getting married?"

He looked at me and lifted an eyebrow. "Of course."

What? He really is?

"Why?"

"Why not—" I interrupted him. I couldn't bear listening to what he was going to say, especially since he didn't seem particularly troubled by his impending marriage.

"Never mind. Forget I asked that." I stood up and headed towards the bedroom. I looked back and gave him a strained smile. "Congratulations, then."

"Ryoma…" I ignored him and pulled out an empty suitcase.

"Ryoma, what are you doing?"

"I'm packing my things," I replied with pausing my packing.

"Why are you packing?"

"You're getting married soon, so I have to leave, right?"

"Ryoma…" He grabbed the shirt that I was about to put inside the suitcase. I let it go and grabbed another one.

"Ryo!" He suddenly wrapped his arms around me and embraced me rather tightly, I couldn't move.

"Ryoma, why are you acting like this?"

My eyes were starting to tear up again. My emotions betray me so easily.

"W-why wouldn't I? You're getting married."

"Of course I'm getting married! I'm getting married to you!"

I held my breath in surprise.

"Ryoma," he spun me around to face him. "Didn't your parents tell you that they arranged a marriage between the two of us with my family?"

"You mean…"

He dug into his pocket and took out a small velvet box. With his other hand, he grabbed my hand and pried it open.

"Here," he placed the box in my palm. "Open it."

Tremblingly, I opened the box. Two silver bands greeted my eyes. 'Ryoma' was inscribed on one band, while 'Kunimitsu' was inscribed on the other.

"This is…" I couldn't say anything.

Kuni-bu's face shone as a warm and loving smile was etched on his lips. "Ryoma, we're getting married."

"Kuni-bu…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Omake:**

Kuni-bu took the box and picked up the ring with my name on it.

"Ryo, why don't we practice for the real thing?"

I smiled at him, my heart at peace. "Okay…"

He took my right hand in his and began to slip the ring on my finger.

"Ryoma, I wed thee as—as"

I winced as he continued pushing the ring downwards.

"Tsk!"

"Ouch!"

"Ah, I'm sorry."

"…Kuni-bu," I pouted. "The ring won't fit."

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_One time, a friend gave me a ring-and-earrings set. I really liked how it looked. But when I tried the ring, it didn't fit my fingers, not even my pinky! So now, it's just inside the jewelry box to admire and polish occasionally. I wish I had the time to have it adjusted, though, but it might not be as proportional as it is right now._

_Give me a shout-out, will ya?_


	14. 13: Instant Noodles

_Hey everyone! Seyyan's back with the thirteenth vignette in the Borrow my Glasses series, featuring the Pillar Pair._

_As you may have noticed, the updates have become very irregular. That is because my three-month hiatus from school is rapidly coming to a close. Much as I dislike the thought of letting go of my lazy days, I am also excited for the coming semester. Not because there's someone waiting for me (though I dearly hope there is such a person), but more because it's a change of pace. You know what they say, "I'm so bored, I actually wanna go to school!"_

_This vignette features a slightly OOC Ryoma, as well as many other sigh-worthy thoughts. For ordinary university students, this may be a normal scene to you, as it used to be for me._

_Anyway, I won't delay you further. __**PoT series **_PLUS_** PoT characters **_EQUALS_** NOT MINE**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Instant Noodles**

**By Seyyan**

**08-29-08**

I sighed wearily before opening the door of our one-bed, one-bath apartment.

.

"Tadaima."

.

A soft "okaeri" floated to my ears as I removed my shoes in the doorway, briefcase in hand.

.

Ryoma walked out of the bedroom, his limp almost unnoticeable. There was a bright smile on his lips as he walked towards me.

.

"How was your day, Kuni-bu?"

.

My lips curved into a small smile, infected by Ryoma's beaming one. "It was good. But I like coming home best.

.

His cheeks colored prettily at the comment. "Would you like to have a bath or eat dinner first?"

.

I would've chosen bath first if my stomach hadn't made itself known. Ryoma giggled lightly. "I guess dinner first, then."

.

He padded across the room to the 'kitchen' area of our apartment and transferred a pot to the low table in the middle of the room. After placing it on the table, he pulled out two half baguettes from the rather ancient oven toaster and sliced them into serving sized pieces.

.

I sat down in front of the table and he sat down on the opposite side.

.

"Itadakimasu."

.

He removed the lid from the pot and proceeded to scoop noodles onto my bowl. Instant noodles, to be exact.

.

I felt my heart clench painfully at the sight of him cheerfully serving instant noodles to both of us. It took all my self-restraint to keep my positive expression.

.

"I experimented on it," he giggled lightly. "I added crab sticks, green onion, carrots, and egg. Don't you think it's so much more colorful now?"

.

"Yes," I took a bite and sip of the noodles and soup, the bitter taste in my mouth quickly overpowered by the food. "It's delicious, Ryo."

.

He picked up a slice of bread and gingerly dipped it in the soup before taking a bite.

.

The rest of the meal was spent in more or less comfortable silence. I entertained myself by watching Ryoma's colorful expressions as he eagerly ate his dinner, while eating mine in a more sedate manner.

.

Soon enough, we had finished eating and Ryoma poured steaming tea for us to enjoy.

.

Suddenly, he fumbled within his pockets and pulled out a still crisply folded white card. He flattened it out and handed it to me.

.

"What's this, Ryo?"

.

An expression of tamed excitement was his answer.

.

I unfolded the card and read the contents, my eyes widened in surprise.

.

"Ryo…"

.

He walked around our small table and sat down beside me. "Isn't this great, Kuni-bu?"

.

I nodded dumbly as I looked again at the card. Eligibility for full scholarship, it said.

.

"It really covers everything! My fees, the books—I even get a small allowance from them!"

.

I could feel tears beginning to form in the back of my eyes.

.

"And listen to this! The more units I take, the bigger the benefits!"

.

He turned my head to meet his eyes. "Kuni-bu, we don't have to spend almost all your salary on my education anymore." His hand reached out for the pot and he tapped the side lightly. "We can eat better."

.

My heart felt like it was splitting in two as I rejoiced and grieved at the same time. I quickly snatched him into a tight hug.

.

"Ryoma…" Uncontrolled tears fell from my eyes and his arms encircled around my waist.

.

"Ryoma, I'm so sorry I can't give you better things right now. If I didn't make you stay with me then, you could have had a much better life."

.

"Kuni-bu," his voice cracked because of tears. "This is the best life I could ever have. Just because I'm with you."

.

"But you could have better things than instant noodles."

.

He pulled away from the embrace and brushed his lips against mine.

.

"We're fighting for our love. That's a better thing."

.

I desperately crashed my lips against his, a solemn vow forming in my heart. I will not make him regret this choice, not as long as I can will my body to work to death.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Lately, I've had a craving for angst, but there weren't any really good ones. At least not the ones that I have already read before._

_The other night, I had a dream about the Pillar Pair, but when I woke up, I forgot what it was about. The only thing I remembered was seeing Ryoma and Tezuka in my dream. I wish I knew what happened to them, though._

_Talk to me._


	15. 14: Study Buddy

_Hello everyone, Seyyan's back for the fourteenth vignette in the series, Borrow my Glasses, featuring the Pillar Pair._

_My semester just started a last week, and I already had a test yesterday. Talk about fast-paced! Anyway, I had fun learning new things and meeting new people, as well as hanging out with my friends. Somehow, in between that, I couldn't find that time to sit down and collect my thoughts into a story. That is, until this morning, when I fell asleep in the library._

_**I do not own any of the Prince of Tennis characters, nor the Prince of Tennis plot.**_

_Warning: slight OOC and scientific terms._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Study Buddy**

**By Seyyan**

**09-09-08**

I opened the door and immediately, a large ball of fluff greeted my chest.

"Karupin!"

Upon hearing her master's voice, she immediately started clawing at my shirt buttons, trying to get inside. Soon enough, Ryoma came bounding towards as, panting and annoyed. Seeing me balance a ball of fur in one hand and my bags in the other, he reached out for Karupin.

"Ah, okaeri, Kuni-bu." Karupin snuggled deeper inside my shirt, so he growled at his cat and took my bags instead.

"Tadaima."

Ryoma glared at his cat, and I couldn't help twitching my lips at the comical sight. I quickly stepped out of my shoes and went inside with Ryoma, who was still glaring at Karupin.

"Ryo, why are you glaring at Karupin?"

He pouted. "We're fighting."

I lifted an eyebrow. "You're fighting?"

His pout grew. "Yeah. 'Cause she's not being very cooperative."

"And what were you making her do?"

He took my free arm and pulled me towards the study. Karupin suddenly jumped off and scampered to a corner somewhere. I inwardly shook my head. What were they doing?

Soon enough, we were inside the study. Open books covered the desk. Pens and color pencils were strewn around. Colorful cards and crumpled papers dotted the carpeted floor. The floor also twinkled with small, black bobby pins, some of which had whitish brown hairs.

"Well?"

He gently pushed me down to a chair and climbed on my lap. Really, he wasn't as small as he used to be, so it didn't have the same "cute" effect it had on me when he hadn't grown a few inches taller.

"I'm studying for my test."

"What subject?"

He hesitated for a second before replying. "Anatomy."

"Cat anatomy?"

"No!" He dropped his gaze and started tracing the fabric of his jeans, making invisible patterns on the rough cloth. "Human anatomy."

I felt my eyebrow rise again—to possibly greater height than it did earlier. "Then why were you using Karupin as a model?"

He buried his head into my chest, eerily in the same manner as Karupin did a while earlier.

It took me a second or two to realize that he had already mumbled out a reply.

"Can you say that again, Ryo? I didn't get it the first time."

He leaned away a bit, just enough to uncover his mouth. "I said, I had to have a model, because I couldn't draw diagrams, and Karupin was the only one around."

I looked down just in time to see his cheeks redden rapidly before he reburied his face into my shirt. I chuckled silently, knowing that he would feel the vibrations on my chest.

"Kuni-bu! It's not funny!" He squeezed his arms around my chest tightly.

I couldn't help the short burst of laughter that escaped my lips. It was quickly silenced, though, as he suddenly shot up and covered my lips with his to shut me up.

When I had begun to calm down, he discontinued the kiss and quickly snuggled back onto my chest. I could almost see kitty ears leaning close against his head in distress.

"Well, then," he started at my voice and sat up to listen. "Why don't I just help you with that?"

His imaginary kitty ears perked up as his eyes lit up in excitement. "Really?! You're gonna help me draw my diagrams?"

"…Ryoma, I can't draw either."

"Then how are you gonna…oh."

His face was once again stained a shy pink.

"Why don't you show me the material?"

"Um," he started fidgeting. "I think I can do this myself now. Thanks, Kuni-bu."

"Ryo…"

"R-really, it's ok."

I gripped his wrist tightly so he wouldn't be able to escape. Here I was, offering to help, then suddenly he changed his mind. What was that all about?

"I will help you, Ryo. Now show me the material."

"O-ok. It's on the desk."

I let go of his wrist and watched as he…timidly made his way to the desk and back.

Once he was close enough, I pulled him back onto my lap.

"You can do to me whatever you were doing to Karupin earlier."

"…If you say so."

He flipped the pages to the second chapter, stopping at the page with the anatomical diagram.

"I'm," he cleared his throat. "I'm trying to memorize the anterior and posterior regions of the human body."

He stood up and picked up the colorful cards on the floor.

"I wrote the names of the regions of the body on Post-its, so I can stick them on the region.

"Okay, then let's do that."

I stood up and placed the book on the chair.

"Um," he started fidgeting again. "I'm doing the whole body, so that includes the inguinal, pubic, sacral, and perineal regions."

I paused for a few seconds, trying to recalls which regions those were. Unfortunately, I couldn't—I was a business major and it has been years since I last opened a science text. I picked up the book and studied the diagram.

I felt a lump on my throat as I swallowed my saliva. I may have bitten off more than I could chew here…

"…Okay, I understand."

I went back to the anatomical stance—head and body facing forward, palm up—and held my breath, waiting for Ryoma to stick the Post-its.

But he just stood there, tugging at the edge of is shirt. He was still fidgeting. What now?

"Well…um…" words seemed to elude him. I tried to suppress my sigh.

"Come on, Ryo. Just tell me what to do."

He looked down at his fingers, suddenly finding them interesting. "Um, Kuni-bu…you have to be naked."

Realization dawned on me. "…Oh."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Just so you know, the __**inguinal region**__ is the 'V' crease your legs make in your pelvic region. __**Pubic region**__ of course, refers to the area where the reproductive organs are. __**Sacral region**__ is the region where your butt crack is. And finally, the __**perineal region**__ refers the diamond-shaped area under your butt crack, where the anus is._

_I am absolutely bad at drawing, and I can't do my diagrams straight—and I mean that literally. Last weekend, I sat down to draw an anatomical diagram of the human body featuring the anterior and posterior sides. I drew the head at the center of the paper, but somehow, the body alignment was became so whacked and started leaning towards the right side. I still kept the drawing though, since I was so desperate to have a clear diagram. If there's someone out there who'll be kind enough to draw a clear and anatomically proportionate diagram of the human body, I will be very grateful._

_Talk to me._


	16. 15: Autograph

_Hello everyone! Seyyan's back with the fifteenth vignette of Borrow my Glasses: a series of pillar pair vignettes. I've been gone for a LONG time, making you wait for too long. As much as I dislike making you wait, I also have to prioritize my studies. I am almost through with my prereqs, so it is imperative that I get the highest grade as I could possibly get._

_Anyway, this vignette was inspired by a conversation I had with an online acquaintance. I rarely go out of my way to meet a stranger online, but I really enjoyed 'conversing' with him. I don't have any romantic feelings (yet), though. I just enjoyed having a thoughtful conversation with him. I hope he enjoyed conversing with me, too._

_As always, __**I do not own the Prince of Tennis, nor any of the characters in it. Oh, and there may be some OOC, but it's the kind that I almost always employ.**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Autograph**

**By Seyyan**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I sighed as I took another thirty-minute break. My wrists were already cramped from all the signing I had to do today. Joints popped into place as I retracted my back and flexed my neck from side to side.

I let my gaze wander upon the bookshelves of this bookstore. They were probably painted with an earthy brown tone, maybe coated with a rich varnish. The wood gleamed faintly in the warm yellow lights of the lamps overhead. The covers of the shelved books contrasted with the wooden shelves—a delightful mix of reds, yellows, greens, and blues. There were some that were covered in black, though only a few of them remained. The black-covered books were on the shelves that stood right next to me. They were my books, and I was here today for the last day of my book signing.

After high school, I was forced to abandon tennis, because my injured elbow was so worn that if I tried to pursue my sport, I would no longer be able to utilize my arm after a few months. So, I tried to focus my attention on other things, completely turning my back on tennis. I couldn't bear to watch my teammates and friends play, not if I couldn't play with them. I tried my hand at medicine, hoping to be a surgeon, but still the old injury persisted. It completely shot down my "manual dexterity." After that, I tried to become a teacher. Unfortunately, I couldn't do that either. Apparently, years of stoicism affected my verbal communication skills. During a practical exam, I simply froze in front of the class, unable to communicate more than a brief sentence or two. This frustrated me, and I decided to seek help from a therapist. For half a year, we made very little progress. I felt so helpless and useless. I couldn't get a job, since most of the jobs that were available required verbally communicating with other people.

One day, my therapist decided to try a different approach. Actually, it was an accidental discovery. She had to leave on a trip the day before my scheduled appointment. We then agreed to hold an online appointment. To my pleasant surprise, my fingers quickly and effortlessly said what my lips couldn't. Enjoying this bit of freedom, I began shaping the words, forming paragraphs that eventually turned to tales. I showed this to my therapist, who then decided to show it to her editor friend. Said friend was impressed and asked me if I was interested in publishing a story or two. Was I interested in getting my work published? Who was I kidding! This was the best opportunity for me. I could work to my heart's content and not be worried about talking to a lot of people. Before I knew it, I had already written a series of novels about a fairy prince with emerald-black hair and amber eyes. It was a mix of philosophical and whimsical themes, light enough to make a young adult understand, but deep enough to make a mature mind think.

It wasn't a big hit at first, and though I already braced myself for this, I still couldn't help feeling a twinge of disappointment. But I supposed it just grew on people. Sales steadily grew, and by the time I published my fourth book, there were already a legion of fans reading my works.

Even after my success, I still continued to seek therapy. My therapist told me that I should never shut myself up, because talking was one of the most important gifts of mankind. Compared to my writing, I was still slow on this, but we persevered. Little by little, I grew more and more confident, though I still wasn't comfortable addressing large crowds, I could stand in a room and make a clear and concise speech.

Today, I was here for the book signing of my fifth work. This one differed greatly from the last four ones, though it was still part of the series. Light romance interspersed the story. I was not surprised that a bit more females than males cam for the signing of this one. After all, the book was mostly letters—some of them love letters—from the fairy prince's anonymous admirer.

I unscrewed the cap of the bottled water and took a quick swig of it, careful to not let even a drop spill on the table. Time passed by quickly. My break was over, and it was time for my assistant and I to clean up, since the store was about to close as well.

My assistant was a somewhat quiet person as well. One day, he approached me and asked if I could take him in as my assistant. I was hesitant at first, but when I told my therapist about this, she said that I should take this opportunity to gain confidence in conversing with other people. After studying his resume, I gave him the job, and I never regretted it ever since. Not only was he quiet and discerning of my then still-awkward verbalizations, he was also an excellent critique of my works. There were no romantic feelings between us, though. He was already attached to his sickly, but effeminate-looking lover, while I was half in-love with my fairy prince.

"Tezuka-sensei, I already packed the fans' gifts in the car." His lips quirked into a slight smirk, as he subtly reminded me of the rather boisterous group of fans who came in earlier. "We can leave when you're ready."

"Thank you, Sanada-kun. I will just talk to the store manager."

With a brief nod, he gathered up the rest of our things and went to my car outside. He knew that I wouldn't take long, so he already went out to wait for me in the car.

I walked up to the manager's office and knocked at the door. The manager answered the door and motioned for me to come inside. A few brief words were exchanged: a "thank you for having us" and a "no, thank you for choosing to have your signing here", and an "I hope you'll choose us again next time".

The store was quiet, the employees busy taking inventory of the books that were left on the shelves. With a small bubble of pride, I looked at the table that displayed my book earlier. All copies were sold, except for the copy which I signed for the store.

The tinkling of the shop's door bell broke my reverie. A white-capped person stood on the welcome mat, doubled over. He was panting rather heavily; he probably ran all the way to the store.

"Please let me see Tezuka-sensei!" He panted out, still doubled over, trying to calm his breathing.

He straightened up and removed his cap, revealing greenish-black hair. He wiped the heavy sweat his face with a handkerchief. "I know that it's almost closing time, but please let me—" He froze as he saw me standing there in front of him.

I also froze at the sight of him. The same emerald-black hair, the same gleaming amber eyes. I couldn't help breathing out almost reverently, "Fairy Prince…"

Apparently, his ears were sharp enough to pick up my whispered words. He blushed lightly as he stood there, cap in hand.

"Are you here for the book-signing?" I strode back to the signing table we used earlier and sat down.

He nodded mutely and strode towards the table, book in hand.

I swallowed the lump that suddenly appeared in my throat. "To whom shall I dedicate this to?"

"Um, to me, I mean, Echizen Ryoma."

I turned to the page where I usually wrote the dedication. To my surprise, it wasn't blank. I frowned.

"Echizen-san, this isn't my book."

He blushed even more brightly and fidgeted. "I…Actually, it's my book."

My eyebrows furrowed. He pointed to the author's name on the page. "That's me."

He was Kohaku, the up-and-coming author?

He cleared his throat to explain. "Tezuka-sensei, when you published your first book, I was so surprised that it was possible to write like that. I loved your style immediately. By the time your third book was out, I had already decided to become a writer like you. I felt so inspired by your works, it was like you were talking to me directly."

I looked at him again. He really was the fairy prince that I had in mind. I never expected that I would meet him in real life. So absorbed was I in him, that the thought of Sanada waiting in the car completely escaped my mind.

"I'm…I'm flattered…"

I inwardly cursed myself for not being able to say anything other than that. I opened the book again, and an idea came to my mind.

Quickly, I scribbled out the dedication to Echizen Ryoma. I shut the book with resoluteness and gave him a quick smile.

"Oh, thank you so much for granting my wish! Tezuka-sensei, thank you so much!" He took my hand and shook it fervently.

I could feel my lips tugging into a true smile. "Thank you for coming, Echizen Ryoma."

The door bell chimed again. It was Sanada. I had almost forgotten about him.

"Tezuka-sensei…"

"I'm sorry Sanada-kun." I turned back to Ryoma. "Echizen-san, I shall be going now. Have a good night." I calmly walked out the store with my assistant.

Sanada chuckled quietly. "Fairy prince?"

I chuckled in response. I wonder what Ryoma will think about my dedication. I hope it would be a favorable response.

'_Echizen Ryoma-san,_

_I hope you excuse me for being forward. The moment you walked into the store, my heart leapt in surprise. Never in my life have I imagined that I would see 'Fairy Prince'. I knew I had to talk to you, but I couldn't make my tongue move, so I was really glad that you were there for the book-signing. I hope we can meet again with more free time in our hands. If you wish the same, I shall be waiting for you at the Parisienne Café next Saturday, from 4 o'clock in the afternoon._

_Hoping for a favorable response,_

_Tezuka Kunimitsu_

_P.S. I also enjoyed your book, Kohaku-sensei._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_There were some hinted characters in the story, which I'm sure you will all recognize. I hope you enjoyed this one, though it's definitely at a calmer pace than the others._

_And now that we're at number 15, it's time to start the countdown to vignette number twenty. I have already decided that I will write the last five ones as a reprise to the first five vignettes, but I have changed my mind. It's still the same concept, but this time, I would like you to nominate a vignette (from 1-15, of course) that you want me to make a 'sequel' of. I will choose three and keep the last two for myself._

_Tell me what you think about it._


	17. 16: Writer's Block

_Hello, everyone! This is Seyyan, back with the 16__th__ vignette in Borrow My Glasses: A series of Pillar Pair vignettes. Yes, I know. I was gone forever (I won't give you my reasons because they are not enough), and you most likely forgot about this already, but here it is, so please read it and enjoy._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own anything of the __**Prince of Tennis series.**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Writer's Block**

**(Sequel to **_**Autograph**_**)**

**By Seyyan**

**01-19-09  
**

The throbbing sensation on my temple began to intensify as minutes passed by; the page on the screen mocked me with its white blankness. The blinking line seemed to jump up and down, as if playing "hit-the-gopher" with me. Suddenly, a sentence popped in my mind, and it was immediately followed by another. And another. And another still. Soon enough, there was a sickly, thin-looking paragraph on the screen.

I pressed the enter key twice to start the next paragraph. My fingers hovered above the keyboard, uncertain of what to press. Haltingly, words formed on the screen, but grounded to a stop about seven words later. I decided to become very acquainted with the backspace button, pressing it with loud tap-taps. I was a tad too zealous with it and managed to erase a word or two from my previous paragraph.

Frustrated, I sighed as I leaned back and roughly ran my hand through my hair. I was almost tempted to try to pull my hair out. I felt extremely annoyed at myself and my indecision. Pretty soon, Sanada-kun will be here again, enquiring of my work. If only I could tell him—and my editor as well as a huge portion of my readers—that I no longer felt any inclination in finishing the second book of letters to the Fairy Prince.

Everyone—except for me—has been looking forward to this next installment. Well, I must say that at first, I was looking forward to this, as well. Honestly speaking, I had planned on doing this the moment I met my Fairy Prince, whether or not I get to publish this one. I felt a sudden surge of inspiration as well as an outpouring of emotions when he stepped inside the bookstore, frantically looking for "Tezuka-sensei", begging to have my autograph.

That was such a magical moment. In an instant, I was teleported to a world of my own making, where there were no people who would misread my inadequacy as a haughty act, where a Fairy Prince, who was essentially everything I couldn't be, existed. In that moment, I felt that he existed for me.

I suppose I was too drunk in giddiness that I acted rashly when I normally wouldn't have. Perhaps I was too bold, too forward to my Fairy Prince. I told him that I wanted to meet him again, subtly (or maybe not) implying that I was interested in something more. I waited for him, hours before the appointed time, as well as hours afterwards. But he never came. I waited again the next day, and the day after that. Still, there was no sign of him.

I no longer felt worthy calling him my Fairy Prince; much less call him by his real name. I know rejection when I see one, despite my acquaintances' claims of me being a socially stunted person. I was outright rejected. At first, I tried to analyze what I did wrong. Was I too forward? Did my note contain unwanted innuendo? Did I seem like a stalker, portraying his exact likeness in my work? Or perhaps, he simply wasn't interested in pursuing a relationship with one of the same sex.

Eventually, I tired myself from all those thoughts. All that musing led me to nothing except a heavy heart. My heart is so pained that I cannot bear to write another word to the Prince, not when he already deemed me unworthy. And yet, I did not have the courage to inform my editor of this.

I have just about run of excuses already. Sanada-kun probably already realized that I sent him on a wild-goose chase for the perfect scent to describe the Fairy Prince's person. I surveyed my desktop. It was littered with sampler bottles of shower-gel, all of them of different scents. Last week, it was full of perfume bottles, none of it perfect for the Prince. This time, it seemed like I failed to find it once again. Or maybe, I was subconsciously rejecting everything. I don't know anymore.

I opened bottle after bottle for the second time, trying to recapture each scent. Flower scents were too…flowery. Fruit scents were too sweet. Musk was too earthy and sweaty. Surely they fit dwarves more than fairies. Peppermint was too unnatural. Spices were too exotic. Maybe if my character was an Indian Prince instead. Eucalyptus reminded me too much of the hospital. Vanilla hurt my nostrils. Bottle after bottle was rejected. Soon enough, I had already gone through all of it.

I sighed deeply, folded my arms on the edge of the desk, and rested my forehead on them. Absently, I wondered how Sanada-kun will dispose of all of these bottles. I never did get to ask him how he got rid of the other ones. I'm sure he didn't keep them all. After all, the other scents were too much for both our tastes. Maybe for the next batch, I could ask him to get me samples of air fresheners.

Ah, Prince. It's so difficult for me to run after you. Maybe I should just stop and let myself be left behind. Maybe it's time for me to leave your world and visit another. Maybe…

I startled awake as the front door opened. I remained still in my position. Perhaps, I could convince Sanada-kun to let me off again this time. I waited silently for him to open my study door.

The hinges barely creaked as the door swung open. I didn't hear any further footsteps, so he must be just standing there.

"I'm sorry Sanada-kun, it's not done yet. I'm just calming my headache a bit, but I'll continue writing afterwards. Please don't tell the editor." My voice was muffled as I spoke in between my arms.

I heard his footfalls as he softly treaded across my carpeted floor to my desk. Some plastic bag rustled and an item was placed on the desk. I lifted my head a bit to look. It was a bottle of scented shower-gel.

"Sanada-kun—"

"I'm not 'Sanada-kun', Sensei." In surprise, I whirled my whole seat around, my neck suffered from whiplash.

"Fairy Prince…" I whispered softly. Whether it was because of delight or fear, I did not know. I just sat there, frozen.

His head was partly bowed down, eyes completely focused on the floor. His golden eyes seemed to swirl with some deep emotion. I felt terrified. My heart was beginning to pump wildly.

"Sensei, I'm so sorry! I…I don't know if you could ever forgive me for standing you up. I have a reason for it, but I feel that it is very inadequate. Even so, I'm really sorry! Sensei, if the circumstances had been different, I definitely would've been there! Sensei—"

My heart leapt at his words. And yet, my mind still refused to believe what he just said.

"H-how did you get here?" I most definitely remember neglecting to put any contact information in his autographed book. And we were definitely not of the same publishing house.

He fidgeted. "Sanada-kun came to my publishing house. He told me that Tezuka-sensei was having difficulty finishing his book because 'the prince deserted him'." Suddenly, his golden gaze was trained on mine. "Sensei, please don't despair! The prince, he's--"

"He's rejected this writer already." I cut into his fervent rant. "He's already shown me that it's time to discover other worlds." I swiveled my chair to face my computer. I could not bear seeing what I could not have right in front of me.

Suddenly, my chair was swiveled again. And there he was, kneeling in front of me, one hand grasping the armrest and the other, clutching the bottle of shower-gel that brought.

"Sensei," his voice was tinged with a hint of desperation. "Please try this scent! It's the perfect one for the prince!"

I gingerly reached out and took the bottle, carefully avoiding his eyes. I unscrewed the bottle and breathed in the scent. It was very light and reminded me of leaves after the rain, just like the label claimed it to be, 'Rain-kissed leaves'*. It was perfect, just like the prince. It was everything, and yet, it was nothing.

I looked at his face, an eager expression painted on it. "Sensei?"

"It's…" I hesitated. What if he was just concerned for Tezuka-sensei, the author?

Disappointment started to spread on his face like a thundercloud. His gaze dropped down and his back slumped slightly.

"…Does the prince like this scent?"

His head swung up sharply, eyes glimmering. He rose to his knees and held out his arms to me, as if waiting for me to pick him up. "Wou-would you like to find out for yourself?"

I pulled him into a tight embrace and buried my nose in between his neck and his shoulder, inhaling his scent. It was just like he said—rain-kissed leaves and a hint of something uniquely him. I felt his arms wrap around me just as tightly.

It was perfect

.

**Omake:**

A resonating clap startled us both, and we pulled away from each other in surprise. Sanada-kun stood in the doorway, lips suspiciously pulled up in what seemed to be a smirk.

"Tezuka-sensei, I presume you have found the scent you have been looking for?"

I felt my cheeks burn slightly at the embarrassment of being caught like this.

"Y-yes."

"Very well, then. I would like to request a day off for tomorrow. I'm sure that will be fine with you, since you also need time to savor your perfect scent."

Ryoma squeaked at the implied message.

"Shall I leave the shower gels here, sensei. I'm sure you will be using them a _lot_." At this, Sanada-kun's smirk grew from barely imperceptible into an almost sinister grin. Very well, I shall play along.

"You can keep those, Sanada-kun. You need them _much_ more than I do. Besides," I held up the bottle from Ryoma. "I only want this one."

Sanada-kun squawked.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

*** I do not own this label. This is an actual label for a Bath & Body Works shower gel, **which I discovered recently and happened to like very much. Unlike Tezuka, though, I haven't found my perfect scent yet, so I'm still on the prowl.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_So, that's vignette #16. __Only four more to go__. If you remember what I mentioned some chapters ago, I'm doing 'sequels' of past vignettes, but only five of them will be used. Out of those five, three of those can be chosen by YOU! One has already been made, and you chose it, so you only have two more chances to vote for your favorite vignette. So please, don't forget to __**REVIEW and VOTE!**_

_Talk to me._


	18. 17: Dislike

_Hello everyone! This is the seventeenth vignette for the Borrow my Glasses series. Three more to go. This vignette was made in response to Khelc-sul Renai's request (although it's been LONG overdue. I sure took my sweet time, didn't I?)_

_Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. And know that __**I do not any of the Prince of Tennis characters or storylines. **_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Dislike**

**By: Seyyan**

**For "Wood"**

My nose felt itchy. That was the sensation that roused me from my sleep. The moment I entered consciousness, I was immediately assaulted by a barrage of sensations; the most persistent of all was the scent: the irritating scent of antiseptic and unscented detergent, and the smell of slightly stale breath.

I suppose there was nothing to be done about that. I was in the hospital after all. Well, it wasn't exactly me.

A sharp pain exploded at my nape as I lifted my head up, the price for napping with my head on the bed and the rest of me on the chair. Immediately after that came the inevitable popping of my backbones, as I sat up. Yes, there it was. Perhaps the last one was loud enough to be heard by somebody else.

My skin prickled at the cold air that suddenly rushed into the room. I must have left the window slightly open from this afternoon. I stood up and slid the window shut. I didn't want him to feel anymore cold than he has to, wearing that unbelievably thin hospital gown and all.

I gazed at him, the real occupant of the bed. His hair that was a shiny green-black just a few days ago, looked limp and dull against his face. Still, it contrasted strongly against the pale, pale blue of the sheets. His eyes were closed, and he was barely moving aside from the rhythmic rising and falling of his chest. I gently ran my fingers across his face, lingering ever so slightly at his lips. They were dry and slightly cracked. I wish I had some lip balm with me. I don't want any harm to come to him, even if it was just the skin of his lips.

Yes, I was this fixated with him. My most beloved one. The only one who could make me do the impossible.

The sheets crinkled ever so slightly as he began to rouse from his sleep. I was spellbound as his eyelids opened to reveal murky golden depths.

"Kuni-bu…"

"Ryo. Do you want anything to drink?"

He just nodded his head. His throat must be so parched after sleeping for so long.

There was a pitcher of water on the table near the foot of the bed. I stood up to pour him a glass, and grabbed a drinking straw as an afterthought.

I placed the glass on the bedside table to help him sit up, then held the glass near his face, the straw just below his lips.

"Please drink."

I winced as his chapped lips began to bleed while he eagerly sucked water through the straw.

There was nothing in the room that could help soothe the chapping. Not even a small jar of petroleum jelly.

I fumbled under his pillows for the nurse button.

"Don't. I don't want anybody to come in." His hand grasped my wrist. His finger were so cold.

"I just wanted to ask for some lip balm."

He gently pushed the glass into my hands and lifted the neck of his gown to wipe the blood on his lips. Then, he dipped a finger into the glass and swiped it across his lips.

"This is just fine."

No, it wasn't. It wasn't fine at all. I hate this.

He sighed softly and held out his arms. "Come to bed with me?"

He pushed down the covers a bit, to make some space for me. I smiled. It was going to be a tight fit, but it was better than not being close at all.

Gently, I slipped into the covers and pulled him against me. Honestly, he was starting to smell a bit, but I ignored that. What was important was the fact that he was awake.

"Ne, Kuni-bu, would you act the same way if this hospital thing was real?"

My arms tightened around him, and I pressed my cheek against his hair.

"No."

He jolted. "What?"

"No, I wouldn't act the same way. I would be even worse, since it wouldn't be fake like this."

I could almost feel him smile on my chest. "Yeah. Me too." He pulled away from the embrace and looked into my face. "But seriously, Fuji-senpai went too far this time, just for a stupid indie film. I wanna go home…"

I felt a relieved smile form on my lips, though I didn't really know why I felt relieved. "Yeah, me too."

"Wanna escape?"

I embraced him again and closed my eyes. "Let me just sleep for a bit. Then we can think of how to handle Fuji."

"Alright."

Fuji, when I can think more clearly, I'll give you a piece of my mind. An image of my sadistic filmmaker friend came to mind. Or maybe not.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_And that's the sequel to "Wood". I kind of had a hard time thinking of how to make a sequel for it, since that time, the idea was totally random. I guess this one is kind of difficult to fit into the original storyline, but if you use your imagination, it will work out just fine. So please do. ;)_

_Please tell me what you thought of it. And please do nominate another vignette._

_See you next time…_


	19. 18: Music Video

_Hello everyone! I'm back with a long-overdue update on 'Borrow my Glasses.' It has a different feel to it, because it's been a LONG while since I last updated. Actually, I posted something yesterday, but that's different. (Although it's still a PoT fic.) Oh, well. I'm hoping against hope that my old readers will still want to read this. By the way, this is the 18__th__ vignette in the series, which means that I still have two more to go._

_**  
I own nothing of PoT.**__ You know that._

**  
0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Music Video**

By: Seyyan

**For "Jukebox"**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

I just couldn't help heaving another sigh. Not after a certain purple "secret admirer" had an entire flower shop delivered to our doorstep for the second time this week. To think that this is just Thursday…That incredibly narcissistic man just couldn't take a hint that Ryoma and I are together.

_  
Another sigh_. Well, at least he had the common sense not to send lavender roses again. Last time, poor Ryo broke out into allergies, and we had to call the professionals to vacuum the whole apartment. The whole fiasco almost broke our monthly budget.

I say almost, because we were able to save our budget in the end.

The day after the lavender rose incident, Atobe sent us (well, Ryoma technically) almost an entire supermarket of supplies for chicken soup, and his best chef. Supposedly, the chef was to cook Ryo a pot of chicken soup for his cold. Snarky Ryoma declined, saying, "Nobody but Kuni-bu makes the best chicken soup ever." The poor chef, fearing for his job, begged to make something for Ryoma.

"_Please, Ryoma-sama! Let me at least make a loaf of bread for you!" The chef was in almost in tears and on his knees._

_  
Ryoma though, with his still-red nose, crossed his arms and declared, "Yadda."_

_  
Despite the fact that the chef was sent there by Atobe, I felt somewhat sorry for the man. After all, he was just a man whose job was on the line._

_  
I pulled Ryoma aside. "Ryo," I whispered into his ear. "I dislike Atobe as much as you do, but don't you feel sorry for this man? He might lose his job."_

_  
He turned his head a little to look at the chef who was already sobbing and wiping his nose with a pristine, white monogrammed handkerchief. Well, that was…_

"_But Kuni-bu, I don't want to eat anyone else's cooking—aside from Kaa-san and Nanako, of course. I just want your chicken soup."_

_  
The redness of Ryoma's nose somehow spread down to his cheeks after this little confession. I knew my cheeks were a tad red as well. Despite not seeing myself in the mirror, I felt them heat up a bit._

_  
The ringing of the doorbell broke our little moment. I went to open the door, and there stood the vacuum people, ready to clean the house. I led them inside and showed them to the living room, where most of the rose pollen were deposited. As they started setting up their gear, I went back to the kitchen to check up on Ryoma._

_  
To distract himself, the chef apparently resorted to scrubbing the bottoms of our pots and pans, while Ryoma sat on the counter, sipping a glass of orange juice._

"_What's he doing?"_

_  
Ryoma shrugged. "Dunno. At least the annoying sobbing stopped."_

_  
I went back to the vacuum people and asked the boss how much the service would cost._

"_Well, it's 20 000 yen for the carpet, the curtains and the furniture."_

_  
That much? "Is that your lowest price?"_

"_Yes."_

_  
I went back to the kitchen again. "Ryo, I guess we can't get that new bed yet. The vacuum service is going to cost us 20 000 yen."_

_  
Ryoma pouted. "Mou…But the frame's about to give already! And the mattress springs are almost poking out." His eyes narrowed. "It's all stupid Monkey King's fault! If he didn't send flowers in the first place, we wouldn't have to hire cleaners! Hmph!"_

_  
Suddenly, the cleaning boss cleared his throat. "Excuse me sir—Ah!" He rushed towards the chef who was still scrubbing pots. "Aren't you Chef Jacques? I'm a big fan of yours!"_

"_Ne, Kuni-bu. I have an idea." Lips formed into a smirk, he walked towards the cleaning boss._

"_Ano, oji-san, you're a big fan of this chef, right?"_

_  
The boss nodded. "Yes! I've bought almost all his recipe books, although I haven't tasted the real thing yet. I'd give anything to taste his cooking!" He turned towards the chef again, stars in his eyes._

"_Well," Ryoma drawled. "I would like to make a proposition. How about this chef's full-course dinner for your whole family to pay for today's service?"_

"_Really?" The boss ran his hand through his hair. "Well, I'm not sure if that's worth 20 000 yen in all."_

"_Ooh, you're tough. What about a full course dinner for your family AND your employees?"_

_  
The hesitation was present in the boss's face. He seemed to want to seal the deal, but something was stopping him._

"_I don't know, Mr. Customer…"_

_  
Sighing exaggeratedly, Ryoma shrugged and folded his arms. "Oh, well. I guess you'd rather have money than the once-in-a-lifetime chance to be served an amazing full-course meal by the great Chef Jacques…" He watched the boss from the corner of his eye._

"_Oh—Oh, alright! You have a deal!"_

"_You're a lucky man, oji-san. A lucky man."_

So in the end, the chef served Ryoma and we saved 20 000 yen on vacuum cleaning.

Snickers and guffaws echoed from the study room where Ryoma and Kevin where at. Closing our account book, I stood up from barstool behind the kitchen counter and headed towards them.

They exploded into laughter again, Ryoma's laughter more exuberant than Kevin's. Whenever I hear Ryoma laughing, I have the urge to laugh as well.

I entered the room and saw them both standing in front of the computer, holding their stomachs in laughter.

"Dude, Kevin, you're such a riot!"

"I know! I'm just a genius!"

"Hahahahaha!"

"Ahahahahahaha! I can't breathe!"

"Ryo? Kevin?" They turned to face me, their cheeks red from laughter.

"Oh, man. My cheeks hurt." The American foster brother rubbed his cheeks, trying to soothe the muscles.

"Kuni-bu! You have to see this!" My lover pulled me to sit down in front of the computer. "Kev made me a really cool Karaoke video!"

He clicked the play icon and Carly Simon's song started to play.

'_**You walked into the party  
Like you were walking onto a yacht'**_

My eye twitched. "Is this 'You're So Vain'?"

"Yup!" Kevin replied. "But here's the best part." He grabbed the mouse and dragged the thing down the seeker a bit.

"Watch this!" Ryoma leaned forward on my shoulder.

'_**You're so vain'**_

The screen showed a purple clad Atobe lifting a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

_**  
'You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain'**_

Atobe was practicing "bedroom eyes" and finger snapping in front of his full-length bathroom mirror.

_**  
'I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't you?'**_

Then, Atobe was flexing his arm muscles. He turned sideways and practiced clenching his buttocks, first together, then alternating the left and the right.

I probably shuddered so hard, because the two foster brothers behind me started laughing again.

Kami-sama, that was a horrible sight.

"Hahaha, Kuni-bu!" Ryoma plopped down on my lap and wrapped his arms around my neck. "Wasn't that hilarious?"

"More like scarring!" I groaned quietly and closed my eyes.

**Omake:**

"Aw, poor Kuni-bu…" I felt my glasses being removed and small kisses pressed on my eyelids. "Don't worry," A kiss. "I'll sterilize your eyes." Another one.

The kisses started to trail down my face. Soon enough, I felt a small warm tongue lick the bottom of my lips. I opened my eyes a bit and wrapped my arms around Ryoma, pulling him closer to me.

"Mmm…Kuni-bu…" Ryoma's hooded eyes met mine as he tightened his arms around my neck.

"EWW." Kevin's voice startled us. "I'm still here you know!"

"Mou!" Ryoma pouted as propped his chin on my shoulder. "You're such a party pooper, Kev!"

**  
0o0o0o0o0o0**

_How was it? It has such a different feel to it. Doesn't seem to have the same level of fluffiness as the previous. I guess this is a more mischievous vignette._

_Somehow, I've gotten addicted to Carly Simon's 'You're So Vain.' Do listen to it. It's such a funny song._

_  
By the way, I hope Atobe fans won't get mad at me. I do like AtoRyo, but somebody has to play the annoying pompous monkey._

_  
Tell me what you thought of it, ok?  
_


	20. 19: Gray Clouds

_Hello everyone! You're right. I just updated yesterday, and I'm updating again today. This is the 19__th__ vignette in the Borrow my Glasses series. I felt inspired to write again today, so I thought I might as well. (Even though my stomach acids seem to be acting up again.) I have a confession to make. I had a difficult time choosing which vignette to follow up on, because they all felt "closed" to me. I guess that's to be expected, since they're vignettes after all. This one is based on the 3__rd__ vignette, "Quietude". If you forgot what that was about, do refresh your memory, because this one's more closely related to each other, compared to the previous three I've made. Enjoy!_

_And remember: __**Seyyan is not even remotely related to the creator of the PoT series. Seyyan is not even Japanese…**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Gray Clouds**

**By: Seyyan**

**For "Quietide" **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sometimes I wonder how my life would be if I had not given Ryoma back to his parents. Certainly, it would not be like this. I scoffed at my thoughts and stared at my reflection.

A tired, old man stared back. The head of hair that used to be a rich hazelnut was thinning and turning gray. The supple lips that used to quirk into a semblance of a smile were badly chapped, half-hidden under a scraggly mustache. Even the hands that were barely calloused and frequently ink-stained became rough and thick. Gone was the Tezuka that Ryoma knew. Instead, a labor-hardened Tezuka stood in his place; a lonely Tezuka who only worked to survive.

My fingers fumbled with the small buttons of my shirt. I barely wore these kinds of shirts anymore, preferring the ones that I can just pull over my head. However, it has been raining for the past week. I had not been able to my laundry at all, what with the lack of a washer.

Today was payday, so even if the weather is bad, I have to go out and get my check. It's probably a good thing that this is the only job I have: a construction worker. If I had another job then I would be out in the rain longer. A small chuckle escaped my lips.

My worn out raincoat hung on a hook by the door. I pulled it off, and a faint ripping sound echoed. I suppose it's time to retire this one now. I would have to buy another one later.

"I wonder if my old coat still fits."

I opened the closet, the hinges creaking as the doors swung open. At the end of the rack hung my old coat, a chocolate brown affair that still seemed classy despite being unworn for several years. I shrugged it on. The sleeves were a couple of inches short, so I would have to keep my hands in my pockets. I tried shoving my right hand inside my pocket. Some flat card was inside. I pulled it out. Two tickets. Two unused tickets to an amusement park, dated several years ago.

I felt sick; my stomach seemed to want to escape through my throat.

I remember. I purchased these tickets on a whim, after I returned Ryoma to his parents. Before I sent him to bed that night, he had asked to go to the amusement park once again. And I promised him. I said we would go if he were a good boy. I said that, even though I knew that we would never see each other again. I just…gave him away.

I felt the familiar pinpricks inside my nose. Roughly sniffing it back, I shoved tickets back inside my pocket and headed out the door.

My workplace was several blocks away, but since I had no vehicle, I walked. The sky was grey as the rain continued to pour down from the heavens. I had been taking this same route for almost 10 years now, so I just let my mind wander as my feet automatically walked towards my destination.

I never did like the rainy months that much. I was already a gloomy person in the first place, but the grey clouds just dampened my mood even more. The wind would always howl through my old apartment, and the roof would always start leaking, even though I cover the holes every single year. There would be no sun to dry my laundry, and my waterlogged shoes would start to smell funky. It would just make me feel miserable.

Suddenly, I found myself flying in the air before dropping on the wet cement with a crunch. Some car's engine was close to my right leg, its heat penetrating through my pants leg. My eyes squint as I try to clear my vision, but everything is just blurry.

"…okay? Sir! ...-ry! Somebody! Hel-" I could barely feel my shoulder being shaken.

Then, everything faded to black.

When I became aware things once again, I found myself in a white hospital room. Machines beside me beeped regularly, indicating my condition. My legs felt numb, but I could see them hanging on a sling in front of me. My arms felt numb, and my throat was parched, too. I couldn't sit up, so I continued looking around.

Beside me was a head of green-black hair. The hair was so shiny and full, I couldn't help being awed by it. Little by little, the feeling crept back into my arms. With greater mobility, I noticed the pitcher of water by my bedside and tried reaching for it. Still, it was out of my reach; I couldn't move my body much with my immobile legs.

"Mr. Tezuka?"

I froze at the sound of the voice, my arm still stretched out towards the water. Slowly, I retreated back to my bed.

"Yes?"

The young man who was sleeping earlier suddenly leaned closer to my face and clasped my hand. His face was bright with what seemed to be relief. He seemed familiar somehow, but I couldn't place the voice.

"I'm so glad! I finally found you, Mr. Tezuka!" He was rubbing his cheek against my hand, his eyes glistening with tears.

He's--"No…you can't be…Ryoma?"

I was shocked.

"It's me, Mr. Tezuka. I'm Ryoma."

"But…" Ryoma is mute…right?

He must've noticed my confusion, so he started to explain. "Mr. Tezuka, I used to be mute. But I studied how to speak." He started playing with my fingers, looking at them intently. "My Lord father, he wouldn't let me make my own decisions, so I decided to learn so I could speak for myself."

"Mr. Tezuka," His eyes met mine, and I couldn't help the surge of feelings into my heart. He's finally here. He's right beside me.

"Ryoma," I couldn't say anything louder than a whisper. "You're here…you're really here."

I held out my arms to him, and he immediately closed the distance between us, his face flush against my chest. I could feel warm wetness seeping through my hospital gown.

"I'm so glad…I'm so glad…" He kept murmuring into my chest.

He raised his head and looked into my eyes. "Am I…am I still your special person?"

"Yes," I pulled him back and kissed his eyes. "Always and forever."

I felt his lips curve into a smile. "Me too."

I didn't notice when, but the rain outside had stopped. Breaking through the gray clouds was a golden ray of sunshine. Everything was perfect again.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_How was it? It didn't feel right to have an omake here, so I didn't make one. I think it's very open to interpretation. Does this mean they're lovers? Or could it be that Ryoma just saw Tezuka as a father figure more than his own? And how big is the age gap anyway?_

_As to their age gap, I've been trying to picture it in my mind that Tezuka met the not-quite-teen-yet Ryoma in his late 20s. I think that works, right?_

_Please tell me what you thought of it. Also, if you happen to be __**shadowhawk**__, please visit my profile to see the announcement I made. Thank you!_


End file.
